Incertea Sedis
by VoidTraveller
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness and the Torchwood team find themselves fighting a new alien threat that is growing within Cardiff City. Ianto Jones risks all and enlists the help of unlikely new team member Kayla Stanford, but has his heart finally overruled his mind and will the team ever be able to forgive him?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Run!_

She focussed her energy and ran as hard as she could. The torrential rain made the dark alleyway slippery underfoot, but she was fast and agile enough to keep a strong footing. _Faster! _The footsteps behind her became faster and more urgent. _Closer. Closer._ It would be any second now.

'I can keep this up all night,' she thought, 'how about you?'

If she couldjust lead them out into the street, out into the open, then she would know. _Would they follow? How far would they go? How bold would they possibly be?_

She ran out of the alley, skidded around the corner and headed into the main street. Glancing quickly behind her the young woman saw no one. In particular, she did not see the smartly dressed man walking towards her at speed from the opposite direction, with his umbrella up and his head down against the rain.

As she turned back, the impact knocked them both sprawling headlong into the road. She lay dazed for a second, her head spinning from its collision against the asphalt. Pulling herself up on to her knees, she shook her head in an attempt to clear her vision. Urgently scanning the street behind her, she saw no one out of the ordinary; her pursuers seemingly vanished into the night. She turned to the man who had accidentally collided with her to see him already back on his feet and regaining his composure with absurd quickness.

"Are you OK?" he asked her kindly as he helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry, I'm normally very observant, but not tonight it seems!" He smiled as he dusted down his muddy jacket and trousers gently with his hands. "Are you alright?"

Again, her eyes searched the alleyway before turning back towards him.

"Yes, thank you." She nodded and started hurriedly down the street, hugging her jacket around her against the rain.

"Are you sure?" he called out after her. "It's just that ... you looked like you were being chased?" The man motioned towards the alley.

She stopped and turned. _Had he seen something? Did he see where they went?_ She surveyed his face for a second before deciding not to pursue it further.

"Erm, no, it …was …" she paused, uncertain of what to say next.

Sensing her awkwardness, he extended his hand towards her. "Ianto Jones," he smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kayla Stanford, and likewise," she said shaking his hand and wiping the rain from her face. "Ow! Dammit!" she cursed, giving a sudden shriek and rubbing her eye furiously.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Ianto asked.

Kayla looked up at him with her wet hand covering her right eye. "Yeah, I just lost a lens that's all," she said smiling.

"Can I walk you anywhere?"

Kayla was momentarily taken aback by the extraordinary kindness offered by this complete stranger. "No, its fine," she said eventually. "I'm nearly home, but thank you, Mr Jones."

"My pleasure. Good night – Kayla." He smiled as he turned and made his way down the street, retrieving his now broken umbrella from the gutter as he went. Kayla dropped her hand from her face to reveal her startlingly beautiful eyes. The left eye was a stunning emerald green, the other - a dazzling, mercurial silver.

"Goodnight Ianto Jones!" she replied quietly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The members of Torchwood Three had been called into an urgent team briefing. No one particularly liked briefings and those held at 8am on a Monday morning were especially unpopular. However, the small team gathered as instructed in The Torchwood Hub's boardroom. Captain Jack Harkness stood at the head of the large conference table whilst Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Dr Owen Harper sat and stared at him incredulously.

"Vampires!" exclaimed Gwen. She looked around at her colleagues in disbelief. "Here? In Cardiff?!"

"I've heard it all now!" Owen grinned sarcastically.

"Jack come on!" Gwen laughed. "Seriously?!"

"Well how else do you explain it?" Jack asked, motioning for them to offer a plausible alternative theory.

"I … well …" She turned to Owen and Toshiko for support.

"Look at the photos!" Jack persisted, pointing to the graphic crime scene photographs currently displayed on the large LCD screen on the far wall. "How else do you explain it?"

He set the photographs on to 'slideshow' and the images began to flick from victim to victim. "Twelve reported murders within the last 2 months - all with the same MO. All 12 victims completely drained of blood from injuries inflicted to the throat, but with no visible blood at the scene. Look at the ground around the bodies. No blood. It was completely taken away."

"Could it be the Weevils?" Gwen suggested, referring to the alien species that had made its home within the miles of sewer pipes beneath the city. "A new feeding pattern perhaps?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so," he said doubtfully. "This isn't their normal M.O."

"Jack's right," Owen agreed. "They're vicious, but nothing on this scale. And besides, they're normally messy ... _really _messy. They're not exactly known for clearing up after themselves."

"But what has this got to do with us?" Toshiko piped up. "Surely this is a murder investigation for the Police?"

Jack smiled. "Well, this is where it gets interesting. We got a 'heads up' from Torchwood Two in Glasgow. Charles had his suspicions about alien involvement. He was just starting to break ground with it when the 'murderer stroke murderers' started to move south. Two in Cumbria; 3 in Bishop Auckland; 3 in Dublin, then 4 in Brecon on Tuesday."

"It's entering our patch…" Toshiko said slowly. "But, I still don't understand, why are we getting involved?"

"Yeah ..." added Gwen. "I mean, even if they are vampires – and I'm not saying they are because quite frankly I don't believe in all that crap – it's not alien! We hunt aliens, so what's it got to do with us?!"

"Technically nothing," Jack agreed. "But, it's not exactly your regular police work either though is it PC Cooper?" he grinned. "And, you gotta admit - it's kind of exciting, don't ya think?!"

Toshiko squinted and adjusted her glasses as she studied the photographs more closely. "Jack, are you sure these were all murdered by the same person?"

"Vampire," he corrected.

"Murderer," Toshiko counter-corrected.

Jack made a face at her; he hated it when people refused to follow his lead on his gut instinct alone. "Yeah, pretty sure, why?"

"Well, it's just that these first victims have just small puncture wounds to the neck." She adjusted the images and zoomed in on the neck area for each victim. "Whereas these later ones, the puncture wounds are still there but they're much messier, far more brutal, and in this latest one, the throat has been almost entirely ripped out."

"Whoever it is - they're becoming less careful," said Owen.

"I know." Jack agreed, "The wounds are becoming progressively larger and more brutal. Which could mean as you say, they're becoming less careful for some reason, which makes them all the more dangerous. That's another reason why Charles got us involved."

"But where's all the blood?" asked Owen, knotting his brow. "No-one could inflict an injury like that and not leave a blood trail!"

"They're vampires Owen, think about it!" Jack grinned.

"Oh God," Owen sank his head into his hands. "It's too early in the morning for this. I need coffee. Where's the coffee?" He frowned and looked about him. "Where's Ianto?"

Jack folded his arms, grinning further. "He's off – bad cold. Caught it from that Vorax we captured last week. Nasty side effects!" He shook his head and laughed. "Trust me - rashes in places you don't even want to think about!"

Owen shuddered at the thought and promptly changed the subject. "Alright, supposing they are … vampires. How do we deal with them? What do we do about it? Stake 'em through the heart and cut off their heads? Douse 'em in Holy Water?!"

"I don't know yet!" Jack answered honestly. "Gwen, you're our resident detective, do some research on this, see what you can dig up on vampire legends; where they come from, their feeding habits, killing patterns -"

"What?!" Gwen interrupted. "Jack – you can't be serious?!"

"Try Professor Coughlin over at the University, he's been quite helpful in the past. Owen, I want you to commandeer those bodies from the mortuary and autopsy them again. See if there's anything we're missing, anything that might give us a clue as to who _or what_ these killers actually are. Tosh, you're my technical expert, check out anyone new in the area - travelling shows, circuses, any groups of visitors -"

"Visitors - in Cardiff!" she said, tidying away her laptop, "That should narrow it down!"

"Alright ... point taken," Jack conceded. "Well, check out any CCTV surveillance around the previous murder sites … anything. I'll see if I get anything more from Charles."

- T – T – T -

Alice threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She didn't care that she was wearing only her nightdress and that her overt public display of affection was probably causing every net curtain within a ten-door radius to start twitching like a caffeine addict in a Starbucks' queue.

"Oh get off you daft sod!" John laughed, kissing her in return. "Get back inside, it's freezing out here. Thanks for a lovely evening. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her again as he left her at the front door and set off down the garden path.

"Text me when you get in," she called out as he disappeared out into the street.

John was aware of the group of youths just ahead of him. He was also aware that they were _very _aware of him. Every so often one would turn, look him dead in the eyes and then turn back to his mates. He quickly worked out a detour in his head. OK, it would take him a few minutes out of his way, but right now, it was being out of _their _way that concerned him.

He crossed the road, ready to take the sharp right turn into Ambrose Street. He watched, his heart rate rising as, in a mirroring gesture, the group crossed the road also. Not good. Change of plan. John darted down a narrow alleyway to his right, entering a path that took him alongside the canal. _Shit! Not a good move!_ Still, if he was quick, it would only be for a couple of minutes. He could hear them, their voices now coming from behind. He glanced over his shoulder and relaxed a little, they were a way back from him. He took a breath to steady his nerves and turned to –

"You got a light mister?" said one of the youths casually. _How the hell?! But that was impossible! _They were there - right there in front of him! _Right in front of him!_ John tried to catch his breath.

"No, sorry, I don't smoke," he answered quickly as he lowered his head and tried to walk passed them. His mind raced at a hundred miles an hour, confused at what had just occurred. But one of the men blocked his path,

"Don't walk away mister, we're only being friendly!" he sneered, getting just a bit too close. John took a step back. Another bad move. The others were close behind him.

"I … I know," he stuttered. "It's just – I really don't smoke. Sorry. Excuse me."

"Well there's no need to be like that!" The others in the group laughed and began circling him, a pack of wolves enclosing their prey. There was something odd about them, but in his heightened state of fear, he couldn't quite pin point it.

"Perhaps he doesn't want to be friends with us?" called out one of the lads who was lurking at the back as he sauntered closer. His voice was quiet but the menacing undertone did not go unnoticed.

"Look, I don't want any trouble OK?" John replied shakily.

"Trouble?" they laughed. "Oh don't worry; you won't cause us any trouble at all!"

John knew this was going badly, what he didn't know was what to do next. Did he try to escape and outrun them or stay and take his chances? He briefly remembered what his dad had always told him _'Only pick the battles you can win, son'. _They weren't big, in fact, they were quite scrawny on a closer look, but they were still bigger than him, but then, who wasn't? He looked about him, searching for the likeliest route of escape, but they had surrounded him on all sides.

"Please, I just need to get home." John gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; he had a strong feeling as to what was coming next. At best, they would give him a good kicking and take his wallet and his phone, at worst …. Well, he didn't want to think about that.

"Ahhh – needs to get home," they taunted him. "Back to mummy eh?"

The menacing guy squared up to him, a sly smile sliding across his face "I don't think so mate."

With that, the youths pounced. A pack of hyenas wildly tearing their prey to the ground. John fought for his life but felt the searing, burning pain as their teeth sank deep into his flesh. His tortured screams filled the air, but were quickly drowned by the animalistic snarling and growling and the sickening sound of flesh being ripped from its sinews.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The printer in the reception room of the Torchwood Hub suddenly whirred into life. Ianto left his workstation and groaned as he read the emerging printout. He must speak with Toshiko. With all their expertise, adapted alien artefacts and technology, surely there must be a way for them to intercept the 999 calls _before _they actually reached the emergency services. Perhaps then, Torchwood could be the first on the crime scene thereby preventing the 'amateurs' from interfering and generally messing around with their evidence. He sighed heavily as he tore the report from the machine.

_'__The boss will want to know about this one,'_ he thought to himself collecting his clipboard from the desk and securing the sheet to the front.

Jack and Owen made their way over to the rest area, still immersed in a heated debate over which female superhero had the sexiest attributes - Catwoman because of the body and the costume, or Wonder Woman because of the body and the serious_ lack_ of costume. Owen twisted and fiddled with the various buttons and dials on the coffee machine - Ianto's most prized possession and one that no one other than Toshiko had Ianto's express permission to use. Steam suddenly spat out of a hidden nozzle catching Jack across the back of his hand, causing him to let rip with a string of loud profanities. However, his temper diffused abruptly when he heard the instantly recognisable sound of metal Blakeys crossing the floor.

Jack smiled to himself as Ianto approached, he hadn't been away for very long, but he had missed him. He'd missed his efficiency in dealing with tricky office PR in his usual sardonic but harmless attitude; his amazing ability to use the blasted coffee contraption without inflicting third degree burns on innocent passers-by; he'd missed the sight of him in those well-tailored suit trousers that showed off his –

"Sorry to interrupt Sir!"

Jack's mind jolted back to reality. He blinked, rapidly trying to bring his wandering thoughts back to the present.

"Ianto!" he exclaimed, far too brightly. "Good to see you back! You feeling better?"

Ianto smiled and nodded. "Much better Sir, thank you."

"And the rash has -"

"- Gone. Yes!" he interrupted, before Jack could go any further. "Thank you Sir! Like I said – much better!" Ianto cleared his throat and glared at Owen who was clearly revelling in his embarrassment.

"My immune system has been shot to pieces, leaving me generally as weak as a kitten, but I guess you can't have everything." He turned his attention back to Jack. "Sir, I thought you'd be interested to know that there's been another murder. Down by the canal."

Owen's sniggering ceased abruptly. "Jesus! That's right on our fucking doorstep!" He stepped over to Ianto and tried to read the report over his shoulder.

Ianto side stepped away from him and continued to study the report.

"The victim was a 23 year old male. Only this time there was a witness. A woman out walking her dog reported seeing a group of 5 or 6 'Goths' running away from the scene. Interestingly, there's also just been a Police report come in from a local nightclub – The Satan Pit – less than a mile from there, popular with the local gothic groups. Bouncers phoned it in as they were causing trouble outside the club, oh, and they just happened to notice that they had what looked like blood on their clothing! By the sounds of it, they match the description given by the witness at the murder scene. Only, there's something else, they forced their way inside the building … and now they can't find them. They just disappeared … without a trace. Local police are on their way."

Jack grabbed his military issue greatcoat from the hat stand. "Tell them we're dealing with it. I think we should pay this club a little visit don't you?" He stopped and shot a concerned glance at Ianto. "If you're feeling up to it?"

Ianto tucked his clipboard under his arm and smiled. "Of course. Do you want me to call in Gwen and Toshiko?"

Jack thought about it for a second but thought better of it. "No, leave them to their night off. What d'you say we make this a boys' night out huh?!" He grinned and straightened his collar.

"Great!" Owen muttered disdainfully, pulling his jacket from the back of his chair. "An evening looking for a bunch of Goths … in a Goth club … full of Goths. Can't think of anything better!"

- T – T – T -

The black SUV pulled up outside the front entrance of The Satan Pit nightclub. Jack, Owen and Ianto exited the vehicle and looked about them. A group of longhaired youths leaving the club turned and stared at them then ran off laughing, shouting a few choice obscenities on their way.

"Of course, we're not going to stand out at all are we?!" Ianto asked no one in particular as he adjusted his tie and straightened his suit jacket. Jack just grinned as he paid their entrance fee to the gruesome Sontaran-esque bouncers on the door.

Inside, the lights were low and the music loud. Very loud. Crowds of young people, primarily adolescents far too young to be there in the first place, huddled in groups either round the bar or lounged ungainly on the sofas and chairs surrounding the room. A large pulsating throng occupied the main arena of the dance floor in the centre of the club.

In the far corner, a familiar face watched the team from the shadows, hidden in the darkness and noise.

Jack and Owen, followed by a somewhat apprehensive Ianto, picked their way over to the bar area, watching the groups closely to see if any of them matched the descriptions given by the local police report.

"Do you see anyone?" Jack shouted over the din.

_"What?"_ Ianto's voice strained in his throat as he shouted at full volume; but he was still unable to hear the sound of his own voice above the music.

"I said – _DO YOU SEE ANYONE?_" Jack repeated.

Owen grinned, for he had seen someone! OK, so not the group of guys they were after, but a tall, slim girl with long black hair tied plaited into pigtails, wearing not much more than a tight black corset, fishnets and high heeled DM boots. Maybe tonight wasn't such a waste of time after all! He caught her eye and winked whereupon she promptly gave him the finger and returned to her drink.

_"WHAT?!"_ Ianto screamed at Jack again.

"Oh, never mind!" Jack replied exasperated. He signalled to the others to move out into the corridor that would eventually lead them to the toilets. Deep within the bowels of the club cigarette machines, kissing couples and passed out bodies lined the passageway. Jack briefly examined one of them for any signs of bite marks until it stirred, grunted, and promptly vomited on his shoes. Jack screwed up his face in disgust and tried unsuccessfully to kick it off.

"This is getting us nowhere!" he snarled testily. "Come on. Let's get their CCTV footage and get back to The Hub. Whoever it was, I don't think they're still here."

"Yeah, like we'd see 'em!" muttered Owen, annoyed at his recent rejection.

"Come on," sighed Jack. "Let's go find the Manager - if there is one!"

"What?!" Ianto mouthed.

Jack shook his head, bewildered. The three men slowly fought their way back through the crowds back towards the bar. Suddenly, Ianto felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello Ianto Jones."

Ianto smiled broadly and put his hand to his ear, indicating that he could not hear what she was saying. Kayla laughed and placing her hand on his elbow, led him back to the front entrance.

Ianto felt instantly relieved as they emerged outside into the cool night air, away from the noise and the crowds. He stuck his fingers in his ears and jiggled them furiously, trying to bring them back to life and regain some of his auditory function.

"Ah that's better!" he said finally. "I'm sorry Kayla, what did you say in there?"

"You remembered my name!" Kayla smiled sweetly. "I'm impressed!"

Ianto gave a smug grin. "I have a good memory! How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked him quizzically. "This doesn't look like your kind of place!"

"It isn't! I was …" he paused for a second, "... working. I was working."

"_You_ were working…" Kayla asked, slowly surveying his immaculate, expensive suit and highly polished shoes. "…in there?"

"Erm …yes … I'm … with …" Ianto faltered, unusually lost for words. He turned as he saw Owen and Jack leaving the club. Jack looked up to see Ianto talking with the beautiful young woman. He caught Ianto's eye briefly, and raised his eyebrows in approval, a gesture not missed by Kayla. She smiled at Ianto's bashfulness.

"Ianto Jones, do you fancy joining me for a bite to eat one night?" she asked.

Ianto found himself absolutely enchanted by the strange, beautiful young woman by his side, her green eyes luminescent in the lights emanating from the club.

"Yes!" he said without hesitation. "I'd love to, yes! Yes I would!"


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The Tourist Information Office was a small, somewhat unbalanced structure, situated on the wooden boardwalk overlooking Cardiff Bay. It didn't see much activity or interest from the general public as it was slightly off of the main walkways, down an old rickety flight of steps. If you didn't know it was there you would easily overlook it or pass it off as an old wooden boating shack.

It provided the perfect cover. The office was counterfeit. It actually _was _just old boating shack that Ianto Jones kept stocked up with racks of tourist information leaflets so that to outsiders it had a purpose other than that of housing one of the many concealed entrances to the clandestine Torchwood Hub.

The Hub ran extensively underneath Cardiff Bay. Rumour had it that the tunnels ran for miles but no one knew for sure, not even Captain Jack Harkness who had worked there longer than anyone. Ianto had explored most of the tunnels but there were still areas of the underground labyrinth that even he hadn't ventured into yet.

Ianto kept the office immaculately tidy at all times. Just like everything else in his life: neat, tidy and in order. It was easier up here than down in the main Hub. Owen wasn't there for a start. The other members of the team rarely came up here, except when they needed to enter the Hub during daylight hours or if using the 'magic lift' by the water tower was out of the question. No, this was definitely_ his_ space. Which was why he had chosen here to get ready for his date. He had locked the front door, flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed', drawn down the blinds and was now concentrating on getting himself properly dressed.

Jack watched silently from the inner doorway as Ianto continued to preen himself in front of the mirror.

"You're keen tonight," Jack said suspiciously, emerging from the shadows.

"Actually, I … have a date!" Ianto smiled as he straightened his tie and examined his collar closely in the reflection. Jack folded his arms and tried his best not to look hurt. He smiled as genuinely as he could muster, although he had to admit that it was probably not much more than a grimace at best. He knew that he and Ianto were not an exclusive item, but he still couldn't help feeling those little needle pricks of jealousy whenever Ianto went out without him. Even though he had scolded Ianto on many an occasion when the roles had been reversed.

"Really?" Jack asked awkwardly. "Who with?"

"A girl," Ianto replied simply, adjusting his tie one last time. '_Why is it,'_ he thought, '_that whenever you need to look really neat and tidy, either your hair or your clothes, or both, simply refuse to co-operate!'_

"Oh!" said Jack slightly surprised.

"Kayla," said Ianto, knowing that Jack was unlikely to give up so easily.

"Huh …" Jack walked over and straightened the back of Ianto's collar for him. "Well … where d'you meet her?"

"I just sort of bumped into her in the street," he explained, now deciding to comb his hair. Again.

"What, you … met her in a bar, in a shop…?"

"No, I – literally 'bumped' into her in the street," Ianto said smiling, recollecting the incident in the street a few nights before.

"And you just saw her and thought, 'I know, let's go out?!'" Jack asked somewhat sarcastically.

Ianto stopped and looked at Jack's reflection in the mirror. "Isn't that normally how it happens, Sir?" he asked.

"Hmm," Jack shrugged nonchalantly.

Ianto lifted his smartest coat from the door hook and started slipping it carefully over his suit jacket, taking care not to crease his sleeves. His father, once a master tailor, had always instilled in him the importance of looking one's best at all times. He collected his keys and made his way over to the front entrance, opened the door and stepped out on to the boardwalk. Jack made to walk off, back to the Hub upstairs, but halted after only a few steps.

"The girl from the club?" he called out.

"Yes!" answered Ianto impatiently and shut the door behind him.

- T – T – T -

Ianto lay smiling to himself silently in the early morning dawn. He couldn't believe that he was lying here with this beautiful young woman sleeping in his arms. This wasn't like him. He had always taken his time in getting to know someone before they … but he was generally a good judge of character, or so he thought. Admittedly, he had been wrong in a couple of circumstances, as Owen so often reminded him. However, this was different. _She_ was different. She captivated him.

Her slender body shifted slightly under the black silk sheets as she dreamt. Ianto stroked her velvet, raven hair lightly so as not to wake her. Her skin felt cool against his touch. She stirred gently, but remained confined within the soft realms of sleep. Ianto burrowed further down in the bed to be closer to her. Kayla, subconsciously acknowledging the warmth of his body against hers smiled slightly, but unfortunately for her, just enough for Ianto to become aware of a beautifully white, sharp fang, glinting in the dim light.

His heart froze. His eyes moved slowly around the room. On the bedside cabinet he saw a small plastic pot containing two green contact lenses. He became aware of the heavy wooden black shutters adorning the bedroom window. Slow realisation sent a cold, icy feeling of panic crawling deep into Ianto's soul.

Quickly and quietly, he slid out of the bed, taking care not to wake her. His heart, now recovering, made up for lost time and hammered noisily in his chest. As quickly as he was able, Ianto slipped into his trousers and shirt and gathered up the rest of his clothes in his arms. He ran down the steep staircase, not even taking a second to glance behind him. He just knew that he had to get out of that house as quickly as he could.

- T – T – T -

That morning, Ianto stood in the kitchen area, cleaning the coffee machine even more meticulously than normal, religiously removing each tiny part and wiping it over and over with his cloth. The events of the previous night, still replaying vividly through his mind. Across the Hub, he could overhear Jack and the others discussing the vampire case. His insides writhed and he felt nauseous. How could this happen to him _again?_ He knew that he had to tell Jack, but after Lisa, how could he tell them about this?

Lisa had been Ianto's girlfriend. They had worked together at Torchwood One back in London during the old days. They had only been together for a few months when the war came, but they had been inseparable and it seemed they had been together forever. Ianto had been heartbroken when, during the Battle of Canary Wharf, Lisa was captured by the alien Cybermen and partially cyber-converted. The Cybermen were defeated but they left Lisa behind, a forgotten remnant, a grotesque combination of human and machine.

Ianto's heart lurched at the memory. He had managed to pull her from the wreckage and had vowed to help her. Finally, when he came to work at Torchwood Three he made her a home, unbeknownst to Jack and the others, deep within the bowels of the Hub's basement. He continued to love and care for her whilst he tried to find a cure ... whatever that meant. But, it had ended badly. The attempted removal of her cyberkinetics had failed and Lisa turned rogue. Her cyber-conversion had continued until she became more machine than anything else. She then resumed the Cybermen's mission to upgrade every human she found, starting with Gwen Cooper.

The ordeal had finally ended when the rest of the Torchwood team hunted Lisa through the tunnels of The Hub, and under the orders of Captain Jack Harkness, they executed her. Who knows, perhaps if he had confided in Jack from the beginning, then maybe it would have ended differently...

Ianto took a deep breath. He had to tell them. How could he keep it a secret? That would be worse surely. He couldn't make the same mistake again.

A persistent, nagging thought lurked in the recesses of Ianto's mind. He kept trying to dismiss it, but there it was again, pricking at his consciousness. He had spent the night with Kayla. The whole entire night. If she was, a ... he could hardly bring himself to think the word, let alone use it in the sentence he was forming in his mind ... If Kayla was a _vampire_, why was he still here ... alive and breathing?

Ianto almost dropped his steam nozzle as Jack suddenly clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Ianto, you OK?" he smiled. "You seem a little ... distracted."

Ianto panicked. He wasn't ready for this, not yet. He would have to think this through. He had to do this in the right way.

"Actually, Sir, I think I need to go home. Voraxean 'flu, you know, still not quite 100%." Ianto couldn't look Jack in the eye. He turned away and made his way to the coat stand to collect his jacket.

Jack's face furrowed in concern, Ianto hadn't ever requested to go home, not in all the time he'd known him. He had virtually had to frogmarch him off the premises last week.

"Sure Ianto, take as long as you need, OK?"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Owen hauled the dead weight of the body from the cold storage unit onto the medical trolley and pushed it noisily into the Autopsy Room. Jack lurched backwards as Owen unzipped the body bag, recoiling as the smell of decaying body tissue filled his nostrils.

"So," Owen said breezily, completely unaffected by the stench. "I seconded the body of our latest victim from the hospital morgue. Whoever –_whatever – _did this didn't do it by halves. Look at it!"

The body lay on the trolley with its head perched unnaturally to one side, attached to its body by only a few tangled sinews. The throat and neck were almost entirely missing. Owen poked at it unceremoniously with the blunt end of his scalpel.

"It's a mess! There's virtally nothing left. I mean, this is violent! I thought vampires were supposed to make two neat little holes?!"

"So much for the movies huh?" Jack grinned. "What's the official cause of death?"

Owen flicked through the body's limited medical charts, also 'borrowed' from the hospital.

"Animal attack, not surprisingly. Both boring and highly unoriginal if you ask me! Seem to be using that one more and more these days. Covers just about anything from Weevil attacks to incidents of alien probing!"

"I'll get Tosh on to creating a more inventive cover story this time. Rogue shark attack in the Bay perhaps?! You know, liven the locals up a little!" Jack grinned. "See what else you can find on this guy, any clues that tell us who or what did this."

Owen watched as Jack climbed the stairs out of the autopsy room and disappeared into the MediBay. He pulled out his headphones from his coat pocket and switched on his MP3 player to his favourite Ska track. He turned to the corpse.

"Right then," he said turning to the corpse. "What else have you got for me? Now just relax, this won't hurt a bit."

The sun was beginning to set as Ianto paced back and forth outside the garden gate, rehearsing his lines in his head, but still getting them wrong every time._ Dammit, he was usually so composed!_

"Hello Ianto," came a soft voice from the front door.

"Kayla," Ianto was startled, "… I …"

"It's OK – I know why you're here. Please, come inside." Kayla was taken aback and visibly hurt as Ianto hesitated, "Please …" she urged.

Ianto relented and walked uneasily down the front path and into the hallway of the house.

"Thank you," she said quietly, closing the door behind him. Ianto felt uneasy, she had effectively just blocked his only route of escape.

Kayla stared at the floor for a moment and then looked up into his eyes. "Ianto, I'm sorry!" She attempted to take hold of his arm but he pulled away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Ianto asked angrily.

"Because I knew what you would think!"

"You didn't trust me!"

"Do _you_ trust _me_?!" she asked as she looked up at him earnestly; searching his face and his eyes. "No, I didn't think so. It's not the easiest thing to just drop into conversation you know." She smiled weakly. "And besides, would you have believed me … if I had told you?"

"Trust me, in my line of work I would have believed anything -" he paused. "- But then, you already know that … don't you?"

Kayla blushed and hung her head sheepishly as she walked slowly into the sitting room. "Yes, I know who you work for but -" She sat down on the big comfortable sofa, crossing her legs and motioning for Ianto to join her. But Ianto stood firm.

"Is that why you wanted to be with me ... because of Torchwood?" he asked angrily.

"No!" Kayla arose again and stood in front of Ianto. "Although I admit that the irony wasn't completely lost on me!" She moved closer to him. "No, I asked you out because I like you!"

Kayla's smile faded as she saw the angry tears welling in Ianto's eyes.

"That man ..." He could hardly bring himself to look at her. "That man in the park ... you did that? And the others ... You killed all those people!"

"What? Wait – no!" Kayla protested. "You've got it all wrong! That wasn't me - I'm not your killer Ianto. It's hard to explain but … you have to believe me. Ianto please! I'm not the one responsible for all those murders."

"I don't understand."

Kayla gently took hold of his hand, this time Ianto did not resist.

"The people in the alley way, remember? The night we met … the men who were chasing me? They're your killers."

"Who were they?" Ianto asked quietly.

"They're also vampires," Kayla explained. "Bad ones …"

"Like there are good ones?!" Ianto laughed sarcastically.

"Yes!" Kayla relied, slightly affronted. "Ones like me … or haven't you noticed that you're still alive? They're trying to kill me Ianto, because of something that happened a long time ago. Please …" Kayla gently wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his. "Please Ianto, I need your help."

Jack sat in his office, flipping through the accounts that had sat on his desk for the last week. This was the only part of the job that he hated, but it still had to be done. He had already tried to palm it off onto Toshiko, saying that it was part of the 'Computer Tech's' job description, but she was smarter than that and having none of it. So, he was relieved when Ianto knocked quietly on the open door.

"Jack, I need to talk to you," Ianto said nervously.

"Sure!" Jack said brightly, grateful for the interruption. However, his face fell as he sensed the seriousness in Ianto's demeanour. "What is it Ianto?"

Ianto closed the door slowly behind him. He felt sick to his stomach. He had known Jack for some years now and they had grown close, perhaps too close at times, but despite this, he was still always faintly tense around him. Maybe it was the fear of upsetting him, of letting him down, or of the repercussions he knew were about to unfold.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked closing the ledger and laying it on the desk in front of him. Jack was concerned, Ianto wasn't his normal self – in fact, he hadn't been since his encounter with the Vorax.

"It's Kayla, my ... friend." Ianto sat down awkwardly. "She's in trouble and she needs our help."

"OK. Well, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"I'm … not … entirely sure, but …" Ianto's mouth went dry; he cleared his throat and loosened his tie slightly.

"What is it Ianto?" Jack frowned. "What's wrong?"

Ianto felt his heart beginning to break, torn by two whole and equal opposites. He loved his position at Torchwood, it was his life – but he loved Kayla too and the thought of being without either one of them was unbearable. True, he had only known Kayla for a short while but ... he couldn't explain it ... she 'completed' him. He drew a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves. It didn't work._ Here goes_.

"Jack, she needs our help but – but she's one of them," he said quietly, subconsciously closing his eyes and waiting for the onslaught.

"One of who?" Jack asked, slightly confused.

"She's one of _them_. She's … she's a vampire -"

Jack's face darkened, but he said nothing. He just stared, cool and quiet … almost too quiet. Ianto knew that this was just the calm before the storm. He began to wish that he had left the office door open ajar so that he could make a quick getaway.

After what seemed like hours, Jack eventually placed his hands flat on the table in front of him, his glare unyielding and unforgiving. "Say that again," he said calmly, sincerely hoping he had misheard Ianto's declaration.

Ianto swallowed hard. "She's … a vampire."

"Your date is a vampire," Jack repeated slowly and quietly. Ianto couldn't look at him. This was agonizing. But it was too late; Jack's temper flared like a firework. Ianto had ignited the blue touch paper and forgotten to stand well back.

"_For Christ's sake Ianto!" _Jack yelled as he stood, knocking his chair over backwards as he did so. Ianto jumped out of his seat and took an involuntary step back towards the door. _"_Where is she?"

"Jack, I'm sorry -"

"I said – _where is she?!_"

"Jack -"

"How could you do this?!" Jack spat angrily.

Ianto's fingers groped aimlessly behind his back, desperately trying to locate the door handle "Jack it's not what you think -" he pleaded, his heart almost thumping out of his chest.

"I can't believe you'd do this again!"

"That's not fair!" Ianto retaliated angrily.

Jack's temper reached boiling point, he could feel himself starting to lose control.

"Fair?! FAIR?! You think it's fair bringing this down on us again?! You tell me where that son of a bitch is hiding – RIGHT NOW!" Jack raged.

"It's not like that," Ianto pleaded. "She needs our help! We need to look after her -"

"_WHAT?!" _Jack yelled incredulously. "Ianto what is _wrong _with you?!" Jack made his way slowly around to Ianto's side of the desk. Ianto's heart pounded faster as Jack closed in on him "She is the _very_ thing we've been chasing! She's been murdering countless numbers of innocent people across the country and -"

"_No she hasn't_!" Ianto interjected angrily.

"You want us to take her in … Keep her _safe?_ Give her refuge because she might have gotten herself into a little bit of trouble?!" Jack could hardly believe what he was hearing. Lisa he could've understood, given time. Ianto had loved her and they had history together whilst she was still human. But this?! Ianto hardly knew her! He took another step towards him, cornering Ianto against the door. Jack pushed his face, contorted with anger right up to his "You tell us where she is so we can go and take her out and finish what we set out to do."

Ianto recoiled in fear. "But I told you -" he pleaded, "it's not what you think Jack. Please believe me!"

Jack went silent for a moment as he tried to compose himself. He turned and walked back to his desk, leaving the coiled up Ianto to straighten up and collect himself a little.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jack asked crossing his arms defensively across his chest, indicating to Ianto that this fight was far from over. "You knew we were hunting her – and you didn't say anything." Jack slammed the table with his fist. _"WHY NOT?!"_

"Because I've only just found out!" Ianto shouted, feeling a little braver now that there was some distance, and a table, between them. He took a deep breath and swallowed back his angry tears. "… And I knew what you'd say!" He paused trying to gauge Jack's reaction. "But it's not her – she's on our side Jack! There are more of them … and she's tracking them down too! She's not the killer we're after. She's trying to stop them. And she's in danger … they're trying to kill her. She can help us."

"No!" Jack said flatly.

Ianto took a tentative step forward. "_Please Jack_ …. "

"_I SAID NO!"_ yelled Jack as he breezed past Ianto and stormed out of the office.

"I thought we were here to help people." Ianto shouted after him. "If we don't help her – more people will die." Ianto followed him out into to the corridor and grabbed hold of Jack's arm as he reached the staircase. "And it will be because of _you_ Jack_!_ Do you want that on your conscience?!"

Jack shrugged him off angrily. The two of them stared at each other, the anger electrifying the air between them.

"Kayla can help us," Ianto said calmly. "She can help us stop this … and she knows where they are. Jack – she's no threat to us – you have my word!"

Jack remained silent. He wanted to understand, he really did. After all, Ianto, by his very nature, was not a devious person. He knew him to be kind and sensitive, if not a little naive. But above all of this, Ianto was one of the team and he was an intelligent man. What if there was something in this? Something at the back of his mind was niggling at him, telling him to listen to his voice of reason.

Jack stepped up close to Ianto, his impenetrable icy blue eyes not leaving Ianto's.

"_Alright!"_ he snarled angrily whilst jabbing his finger at Ianto's chest. "This is how this is gonna work. You bring her in … cuffed, under-guard and you lock her in the cells … and _if_ I'm satisfied she's no danger to us … _then_ we'll talk! But I'm warning you – she comes here any other way – I _will_ kill her!"


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Darkness fell across the city, enshrouding it in a different light as the streetlamps burned. A whole new world came alive. Kayla awoke with a start. For a moment, she thought there was someone there in the room with her. But as her eyes searched the darkness, she saw no-one. She was alone. The room was in complete darkness yet she was able to see into every nook and cranny. Her night vision was unparalleled by any living creature. And yet, this feeling that she was not alone still nagged at her consciousness. It unnerved her. It put her on edge.

She took a deep breath and stretched. She was hungry. She looked about her one last time before resigning to get out of bed. She dressed and made her way to the club.

During 'hunting' Kayla would always maintain her usual persona and routine. Of course he had to pretty, she didn't like feeding on meat heads, unless they were asking for it of course. She'd dance slow, erotic and very close, feeling their tantalising heartbeats against her like an appetiser. She'd let them think that they were special and then, ultimately, they would always want more. But then so did she. When the time was right, she'd lead them into a dark corner or outside into the alley, and give them the time of their life as she fed from them. Tonight, however, there was only one man on her mind. But, needs must as the devil drives as they say, she needed to feed.

Once inside, Kayla had quickly chosen tonight's main course. She held him close to her as they danced slow and sensuously in the darkest corner of the dance floor.

Kayla felt her tired body coming to life. She felt his energy, his life force entering her; new blood coursing through her veins. She withdrew her fangs and slowly licked the two pin-prick wounds just below his collar. She'd had centuries of experience at this and didn't even leave a mark.

She uncurled her arms from around him and backed away, he tried to hold her hand to stop her leaving but Kayla pulled away with ease. She lifted her face to his ear.

"I'll see you again soon."

"Can I have your number?" He yelled above the noise of the music.

"Don't worry Loverboy," she assured him. "I know where I can find you!". _Hmmm, not if I can help it, _she mused, the boy was too lively with his hands and besides the blood was sour from too much whisky.

- T – T – T -

Ianto led Kayla down through the dark, deserted dank tunnels of the Torchwood Vaults. He took out the bunch of heavy keys and unlocked Cell Number 3. As the thick Perspex door opened, Kayla voluntarily stepped inside. She looked around her at the cold, stone walls and sat down on the concrete bench that ran along one wall. She was tired, it was the early hours of the morning and the sun would be up soon.

"You do know that I'm not altogether happy about this, don't you?" she said turning to face Ianto.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically as he sat next to her. "But it's the only to make Jack see that you're on our side." He took hold of her hand and pulled her little closer toward him, however Kayla resisted.

"But – I'm _not_ on your side Ianto ..." she said pulling away from him.

"What?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"I'm on _my _side. This is my fight; I just need a little assistance with 'crowd control', that's all."

"I know," Ianto relaxed slightly and smiled gently. "I know that you're a good person and … I trust you with my life. You can see that, can't you? I just want them to see that too. Please Kayla," he implored, taking hold of her free hand. "Just work with me here. That's all I'm asking. Please?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kayla sighed, leaning her face up towards him and kissing him gently on the lips. "You're lucky you're so adorable Ianto Jones."

Ianto smiled and pulled her body against his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, returning her kisses harder and deeper as an uncontrollable passion arose within him.

- T – T – T -

The team gathered around Owen's workstation. He had wired his workstation monitor up to the CCTV cameras down in the Vaults. Kayla lay hand-cuffed and sleeping on the concrete floor of her cell.

Ianto felt sorry for her, it was wrong that she was restrained and locked up like a common criminal. He was still angry with Jack and had told him that they treated the Weevils with more courtesy than they had shown Kayla. Jack had simply replied that as far as he knew none of the weevils were currently dating any of the Torchwood team members and that if they did and were suspected of being a threat to any one of them, then they would indeed be extended the same 'courtesy'.

Gwen stood transfixed in front of the screen.

"My God!" she murmured. "She's SO pale! I bet she burns easily in the -"

"GWEN!" said Ianto throwing her an angry look.

"What?!"

Owen snorted, unsuccessfully trying to suppress his laughter.

"Oh God!" Gwen blushed. "Sorry Ianto ... I didn't think."

Owen continued laughing; thereby annoying Ianto even further, if that was indeed at all possible. It was fair to say that he and Owen weren't the closest of friends at the best of times. In fact, most days, Ianto just wanted to lock him up in the vaults and throw the key into the Bay. Today was no exception. Owen pushed his seat back and scrambled under his desk to adjust the monitor cables.

"You got to admit it though," he called out, "you don't half pick 'em Ianto!"

"Kayla's different!" Ianto replied.

"Yeah – you said that the last time, remember?!"

Ianto glared at Owen's backside sticking out from under the workbench and fought an overwhelming urge to kick it as far under the bloody desk as he was physically able.

"Lisa was different," he said icily, resisting temptation through gritted teeth. "Kayla's on our side."

Owen emerged from the desk and squared up to him, even though Ianto was at least a good six inches taller than him "Oh yeah," he muttered. "I bet she is! Until she kills us all in our sleep!"

Ianto gritted his teeth. "She's trying to help us!" he replied sharply. "She's in danger and we need to help her."

"Or what?!" Gwen asked defensively, turning her attention from the screen.

"Please Gwen," Ianto pleaded. "I wouldn't ask if I thought she was a danger …"

"_If _you thought she was a danger?!" Gwen laughed wildly, slightly unnerving Jack as he appeared from the bottom of the stairwell. "She says she's a vampire for Christ's sake Ianto! We don't know _what _she is!" She turned to Jack for moral support. "I don't like this Jack – I don't like it at all!"

Jack could see that emotions within the team were running high and the last thing he wanted was mutiny amongst the ranks. He needed to diffuse the situation as best he could, and soon.

"OK – everyone just calm down. There's obviously a lot of feeling surrounding this, so we'll do it via a video-link. That way she doesn't even have to leave the cells. Tosh, do the necessary. Owen, at some point, you're going to need to examine her, find out if she is who … and what … she says she is -"

Owen smirked. "I think Ianto's already done that - don't you!"

"Stop it!" Jack reprimanded him; he was in no mood for Owen's derogatory sexual innuendos today. "Do a bio-scan - check for any residual Rift energy or trace patterns, there's always a chance that she's come through the Rift somehow. Gwen – any luck with Professor Coughlin yet?"

"I'm seeing him this afternoon," she said quietly.

Jack crossed over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He massaged them gently, sensing her tension and unease at being near the supposed vampire.

"Why don't you go over early?" he said quietly. "Have a snoop around, see what you can find out? We'll interview her this evening once she's awake. You don't have to be here if you don't want to."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Gwen made her way slowly across the wet grassy lawns of Cardiff University. A group of students had instructed her that Professor Coughlin's office lay at the far end of the campus. There, nestled among the high trees and thick, bushy hedges she saw a small, old stone building, half-covered with creeping ivy. Gwen stopped and looked around her.

'_Surely this can't be it, can it?' _she thought_. _It certainly didn't have an air of academia about it, more that of a gardener's cottage and looked distinctly out of place with the hustle and bustle of rest of the university.

Gwen walked up and knocked twice on the old wooden door. After receiving no answer, she gave it a gentle to push to see if it was unlocked - an old police habit which she hadn't quite managed to give up! To her surprise it opened, just a little.

"Hello!" she called out. "Anybody home?" Gwen pushed the door a little further and flinched at the jarring groan emitted from its hinges. She stepped down into the main room. In comparison to the sunlight and greenery of its surroundings, the room was dark, dusty and claustrophobic.

Gwen stood for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. She became aware of soft classical music emanating from an old gramophone somewhere within the hidden depths of the room. The sweet heady fragrance of incense hung heavy in the air. All around her old wooden cabinets housed ancient artefacts and curios, some of which Gwen was sure she'd seen in the archives back at The Hub. As she moved slowly through the antique furniture, she could just make out the hanging portraits of strange old men dressed in colourful robes, their brilliance now muted by time. Row upon row of dusty, leather-bound books lined the walls.

Dust motes danced lazily across the room, momentarily illuminated by a thin shaft of sunlight filtering through a chink in the thick curtains. In the far corner, a long curtain hung on a pole, partially obscuring a stone staircase. Gwen was about to investigate it further when she thought she heard a shuffling from behind her. Suddenly, an old ... no, a _really_ old man with white hair and half-rimmed glasses emerged from behind one of the free-standing bookshelves, carrying what appeared to be a light sabre straight out of a Star Wars film. Gwen felt uncomfortable, he was completely unaware of her presence, and yet here she was standing right in the middle of his office. She didn't want to startle him; heaven only knows what that could do to a man of his age.

"Hello?" she said awkwardly. The man, still oblivious to Gwen's presence at that point, lurched in surprise, almost dropping the light-sabre.

"What?" he exclaimed, looking around him. His eyes settled on Gwen. "Oh my word!"

"I'm sorry," she smiled gently. "I didn't mean to startle you …I did knock."

"Oh that's quite alright my dear!." The old man smiled as he bent down with a groan and opened up a nearby cabinet. He carefully placed the light-sabre inside and stood to face Gwen. "My fault entirely, I was in a complete world of my own!" He closed the cabinet door and turned the key in the lock.

"I wonder if you can help me," Gwen shifted nervously. "I'm not sure I'm in the right place. I'm looking for a Professor Coughlin; I'm supposed to meet him here."

"Well, congratulations, you have!" He smiled again and held out his hand. "Please to meet your acquaintance PC Cooper." His face dropped slightly. "Or should I say WPC Cooper … I …I don't want to offend you ma'am."

"Actually, most people just call me Gwen."

"Gwen!" the Professor repeated, patting the back of her hand gently. "Such a pretty name."

_ "_You're the professor of Mystical Studies here at the University, is that right?"

"Yes! Yes that's right," he answered as he shuffled around the room, tidying away odd bits and pieces that were lying around on various tables. "Professor - and Head of - Mystical Studies … encompassing Mythology, Demonology and the Paranormal … actually … to give it its full title! Which nobody ever does …but never mind … doesn't matter eh?! Oh, please ..._" _He picked up a couple of large heavy books from an old armchair and motioned Gwen to have a seat, which she did, gladly. Professor Coughlin placed the books randomly in the bookshelf.

"So," he said matter-of-factly as he sat down opposite her. "What can I do for you Gwen? Tea?"

"Please, yes."

'_OK,' _she thought. '_I'm just going to cut to the chase, he'll laugh at me, tell me I'm mad and then I'll leave. Let's just get this over with_.' She took a deep breath. "Vampires."

The Professor reached over and picked up a teapot from the nearby table. "Ahh ... vampires eh?" He tipped up the pot and poured the tea into two small china teacups.

Gwen could feel herself blushing. "Yes. I know it sounds a bit strange, but, I wondered what you could tell me about them?"

"Making another appearance are they?" he enquired, replacing the teapot on the table.

Gwen smiled innocently._ "_I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I heard about the murders. Milk? Sounds rather like vampiric activity if you ask me. Doesn't it to you?"

"Oh come on, you're not saying that they actually exist are you?!"

Professor Coughlin's gentle smile disappeared as he looked at Gwen over the top of his glasses. He stopped pouring the milk into her tea.

"Oh yes," he said gravely, "very much so." He passed the teacup and saucer over to her. "The myths surrounding the vampire have been alive for centuries, since the late 17th century at least. From the legends of Vlad the Impaler and Erzebet Bathory right through to the stories of Anne Rice and Bram Stoker ..." He chuckled quietly to himself. "Obviously some with more truth to them than others! In modern times however, the vampire is thought to be an entirely fictitious entity, although I rather think that's only because it's what people would rather believe. But ... oh yes ... they definitely do exist my dear."

The Professor paused and took a long sip of his tea. He could see the look of confusion on Gwen's face – a mixture of fear, horror and a complete, unmitigated disbelief that such things could _actually_ exist. He relaxed back in his seat and tried to reassure her, at least a little.

"A vampire is really nothing more than a creature that lives off of the blood of another for sustenance. Think of leeches or ticks. So, why not humans? Now, what would you like to know?"

"Erm ... everything?" Gwen stuttered awkwardly.

The Professor chuckled kindly. He rose to his feet and slowly made his way over to a small wooden chest of drawers in the far corner of the room. The gramophone hissed and popped quietly in the silence as the record finished. He lifted the needle and replaced the arm on its small stand. He clicked a dial and the machine slowed to a stop.

"OK, well, let's start from the beginning shall we?" The Professor pulled out a circular box of slides and slotted it into a projector perched precariously on a nearby table. He motioned to Gwen to flip the light-switch. The room fell into darkness and the projector whirred into life. A large black and white drawing of a horrific creature with fangs and hair leapt onto the blank wall in front of them.

"Every culture, going back millennia, has its own history steeped in mystery, myth and folklore. Among these you will undoubtedly find stories of revenants ... NightWalkers ... or the Vampire. Lamia in Greek mythology; Upir, Nelapsi in Czech folklore; Strigoi in Romanian legend. All differing forms of vampires from different eras and different civilizations, but all essentially the same thing. But, as we are concerned with a problem in the here and now, let's concentrate on the modern vampire."

The projector droned and clicked as the slides changed, each one showing another depiction of fantastical monsters and beasts, which may as well have been plucked straight from Gwen's childhood nightmares. "Vampires are created through a process called _'The Embrace'_. They drain their chosen prey of blood. However, following exsanguination, the vampire returns some of his own vampire blood to the victim ... thereby turning them into one of the Undead. Once the vampire blood is returned, the immortal awakens and begins drinking of his own accord. But, though he is awake ... he is still dead. He does not breathe and his heart does not beat. He is now a Vampire."

Gwen took a deep breath. This was hard to take in. She was unprepared for this. She had come here with the expectation of being told that the very idea of vampires and bloodsuckers was ridiculous. She had been expecting to be laughed at; the thought that she would be taken seriously had never even entered her mind. She drank at her tea as she tried to make some kind of sense of what she was hearing.

'_Perhaps this crazy old man is some kind of crank,' _Gwen thought, staring at him over the top of her cup. _'That's why his office - if it is his office, it looks more like a home than an office – maybe that's why it's right off of the beaten track.' _

"OK ..." Gwen balanced her cup on her knee. "So, where ... how ... do they live? And more importantly, how can they be killed?"

The Professor's eyebrows lifted. "Oh! Planning to take them on are you? Well, I suppose it had to happen sooner or later eh? Well, alright, let's start with the common misconceptions then." He shifted forward in his seat. "Vampires do not live in coffins. Nor do they live in caves or in underground lairs. They can be living anywhere. They are not shape-shifters, so they can't turn into bats or change their appearance. As for killing them, well ... garlic? - No. Crucifixes? - No. Water? - No – unless it has been blessed, and even then, it doesn't kill – it just leaves a nasty burn. Sunlight? – Yes. Silver bullets? Stakes through the heart? – Yes, but then anything going through one's heart is bound to smart a little ... vampire or otherwise! Now, anything else? ... Oh, yes! Eternal life ... or death ... depending on your point of view – yes. I suspect that, left alone, they could probably quite happily live out eternity ... or at least until their food ran out."

"And they eat ... people?" Gwen ventured nervously. "Us?"

The Professor chuckled again._ "_No, Gwen, they don't eat people! You're confusing vampires with living corpses. Zombies!"

Gwen choked on her tea.

"They feed on the bodies of the dead," he continued unperturbed. "Vampires only drink their blood. They feed on the blood of the Living. Human, animal ... doesn't matter, as long as it's living ... or at least very recently deceased." He indicated to Gwen to switch the lamp back on.

"How many are there Professor?" asked Gwen, still slightly astounded that the very question had left her lips.

The Professor sighed and clicked off the projector "No-one really knows. Hundreds? Thousands the world over perhaps? Or they could have almost died out, their population suffering due to their lack of reproduction. No-one knows. They live perfectly at ease within today's society. No-one really hears about them until a clan rebels, like this one ... and I do believe you have more than one here ... until they start becoming a nuisance and come out of the shadows ... so to speak. Be careful Gwen. Vampires are charismatic, erotic and enchanting creatures, capable of making you believe and do anything. But in reality, they are heartless, ruthless and merciless killers. They are not to be trusted. Remember that my dear, most important, _never_ trust a vampire."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Kayla paced back and forth within the confines of the concrete cell deep within the vaults. She hated being cooped up, particularly when she could see no discernible route of escape.

"I didn't kill those people Captain," she said looking up at the two-way TV monitor which Toshiko had fixed to the wall so that she could be interrogated whilst the rest of the team remained within the safety of the boardroom upstairs.

Jack crossed his arms defiantly and stared at Kayla via the large LCD screen. The other members of the team had assumed their normal positions around the table and were watching with a mixture of fascination, adoration and pure unadulterated hatred.

"Well, it's kinda funny how murders just seem to follow you around isn't it?" Jack said sarcastically. "What is that … coincidence?" he shrugged. "Too bad huh?"

Kayla lashed out at the wall. "_I DIDN'T KILL THEM! _ I don't do that."

Owen grinned. "But you're a vampire Kayla – isn't that _precisely _what you do – kill people?"

"Only if they _really_ piss me off!" Kayla retorted glaring directly into the camera lens. Owen felt an icy quiver down his spine and he shuddered involuntarily.

"Kayla!" Ianto scolded.

Kayla sat down on the cold, hard stone bench with her head in her hands. "No, we don't," she sighed. "That's what legend has you _believe_ we do. In centuries gone by yes, but it's different now, we've had to adapt. As a rule, we feed but we don't kill. How do you think we've stayed unnoticed for so long?" She stretched her legs out in front of her and rested her head on the wall behind her. "But, as with any society, there are always those who can't play by the rules.They're moving in on my territory and I can't allow that. They're giving me a bad name."

"Since when did Vampires have a good name?!" Toshiko asked quietly not wishing to provoke her.

"Have I ever given you cause for concern before?" asked Kayla, hearing Toshiko perfectly.

Toshiko's eyes widened and she shifted nervously in her seat. Jack's face furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

Kayla stood and moved closer to the camera. "Cardiff has been part of my territory for over 200 years; I've watched this city grow old Captain – just like you. I've watched Torchwood grow up! And yet I've remained completely under your radar. Do you think I could have done that if I was the merciless serial killer that you say I am? I keep myself to myself and I feed -"

"Wait -" Jack stood, suddenly engulfed by a feeling which could only be described as an innate need to protect what was his. "You've been feeding in my city?!"

Kayla didn't answer him. "I keep myself to myself and I feed when I have to. _Without _killing anyone. Modern Vampires, through necessity, are solitary creatures. We live alone, we hunt alone. It's how we survive, it's how we stay unnoticed."

She sat down again on the bench. "But these … these are different." She spoke quietly. Jack thought he almost detected a sense of fear in her voice. "They've banded together in the old ways and formed a rebel clan. They have no ethics, no sense of morality or decency. I've only heard of one such clan before. I don't know if it is the same one, but if it is, you have a problem Captain." She looked up at Jack. "A _very big_ problem. They kill humans for food … and they do it for fun. They do it for power and notoriety. They _want_ to be noticed. They _want_ to be feared. Believe me, I'm not like them, they are different from the rest of us."

"How come?" asked Gwen. "What makes you so different?"

"Do you not listen to _anything?! _I told you - I feed from humans, I _do not_ kill them. I haven't in over 250 years. Not since Raphael ..." Kayla stopped herself, hoping that they wouldn't pick up on -

"Who's Raphael?" Ianto asked immediately.

_Dammit! _

"A friend," she replied simply. Kayla looked up at the screen and saw Ianto looking back at her. She bowed her head and took a deep breath. She wasn't ready to reveal this much, she hadn't thought this far through yet. She sighed heavily.

"It was a long time ago Ianto, 1742. Raphael was my lover, and, he was a ruthless killer. Quite an illustrious name in the vampire family in fact, but … something happened, something that made him change. I'm not sure what … he would never say ... but he was made to face what he had become and the vicious Empire our fore-sires were developing. He decided he wasn't going to be a part of it and turned his back on the vampire name. He resolved that he would never again take a human life, would never kill. But, of course, without sustenance – we die. So, he lived off whatever he could, but he never again killed a human. And I admired him immensely for that. Moreover, so did many others - ashamed of who they were and what they had become. They realised that they didn't need to kill the humans. And that with will-power, they could take only what they needed to survive. So they followed him. They formed their own clan, with Raphael as their leader. But the Elders of his former clan despised them, they despised us. They loathed what we had become and were ashamed and humiliated by us. So they killed the clan. And it has been their mission ever since ... to eradicate us."

Jack watched the monitor silently as he sat slowly back down in his chair; this was not what he had been expecting from the interrogation.

"The Elders chased us … incessantly … God knows we all tried to escape but they hunted us down. And, one by one, they slaughtered us. Including Raphael. They caught him and drained him of his blood until he was so weak he couldn't fight them. Then they tied and bound him and threw him into an open pit."

Kayla's gaze sank to the floor and her voice waivered. "He tried to escape, but he was too weak, he couldn't get out. And they left him there, til the sun came up."

Back in the boardroom, Toshiko, using the sleeve of her cardigan, discreetly wiped a tear from her face. Owen tutted derisively, shaking his head. However, Jack, showing some level of compassion, looked over and smiled sympathetically at her as Kayla's voice continued.

"They put me in a blackened carriage and made me watch. They made me watch as he burned!"

Ianto watched as Kayla tried desperately to compose herself. He wished more than ever that he was there with her to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be OK and that he would _never _let anything like that happen to her ever again.

Kayla cleared her throat. "And from that day to this, I can't honestly say that I've ever truly forgiven them. And … that's why I will never kill a human for blood. Raphael taught me that it was possible to change. And I did. I turned myself into someone better. I couldn't change _what _I was, but I could change _who_ I was."

Jack took a deep breath. To his surprise, he found himself looking at Kayla with a newfound sense of respect. He admired her honesty and directness towards them, but moreover he realised that maybe they were not so different after all.

Kayla continued her story. "After I escaped from the Elders, I ran. I ran and ran and ran. And now, it looks like they've found me. They're trying to get my attention. They want my territory and they want me dead. Ok," she laughed quietly, "more dead! I'm sure you understand why I need to make certain that doesn't happen Captain."

Toshiko frowned as she tried to get her head around what Kayla was telling them. She looked up from her PDA. "So you're like Dracula and Van Helsing rolled into one?"

"Greenpeace for vampires?!" Owen piped up, smiling at Toshiko. "So, let me get this straight – exactly whose side is she on?"

"Her own!" Jack said. "But I think she's willing to fight for us ... am I right?"

Kayla nodded. "You have my word Captain."

Jack stood and leaned on the table in front of him. "OK Kayla! Here's the deal. You can stay here until they're gone, and we'll make sure you're safe, but then you're outta here."

_"What?!"_ exclaimed Gwen. "Jack!"

"I'm afraid you misunderstand my intentions Captain!" said Kayla approaching the screen. "I'm not going to hide from them and I'm not here to run them out of town. I'm here to get rid of them. Permanently. Now if you don't mind, I need to go home. The sun will up soon."

"Oh no," Jack laughed. "You're not going anywhere, you're staying right here!"

Ianto picked up his handheld monitor as it started vibrating and bleeping urgently. He read the message as it flicked across the screen.

"Sir, " he interrupted. "Something you might be interested in actually! Someone's reported hearing screaming and seeing a woman being chased through the street by a gang of youths. Swan Street – just a few minutes from here."

Jack looked at him anxiously and then over to the screen at Kayla. She had the perfect alibi.

"Come on Jack," she called out to him. "Even_ I_ can't be in two places at once. These are your killers. These are the ones we both want! You need me!"

Jack pointed at the screen. "You're staying here. I think we can handle it!"

Kayla laughed. "No, you really can't!" Suddenly Kayla turned on her heel and sat on the stone bench, crossing her arms and legs. "But, you know, maybe you're right! Maybe I will leave them to you … But you'll be too late." She stared defiantly at Jack. "What do you think Jack? Willing to risk it?"

The pair sat in silence.

"Better hurry Jack!" Kayla sang. "You're running out of time …"

Jack hit the table in frustration and headed for the door. "Hurt any one of us – and I'll kill you myself. Ianto, let her out of there."

- T – T – T -

Kayla stopped abruptly at the edge of the kerb stone, her eyes scrutinising every inch of the street. Like a cat sensing a mouse in dense undergrowth, her awareness shifted and her posture became fixed and motionless . Her attention honed in on a single point further down the street. Her ears picked up every movement and sound from the darkness. With each inhale, the metallic salty aroma became stronger and more concentrated, although still imperceptible to Jack and the others.

"We're too late," she said quietly. "I can smell the blood." She indicated towards the side street. "Down there. But she's already dead."

Jack turned to Owen. "Check it out."

Owen reluctantly made his way down the dark street. Turning on his Maglite he was instantly confronted with a body, well, what was left of one. He coughed and he covered his mouth with his sleeve as he gagged. Even for a doctor, this one was not pleasant. The twisted remains of what had once been, what, a woman? Perhaps, but he was only going on what Kayla had told them. The head was hardly attached, the throat, muscle and sinew had been torn away. But there was hardly any blood … it didn't make any sense … the road should be covered with it.

Kayla turned on her heel as she heard movement way down the street behind them. She saw a guy in a hoodie walking towards them on other side of the road. His head was down, his hood up and his hands thrust deep into his pockets.

Owen returned to the group; looked across at Jack and shook his head. Kayla stood transfixed then suddenly raised her hand, indicating for the team to remain behind her. She stared intently at the figure and sniffed at the air a little. Her hyper-alert senses picking up on every trace of the stranger approaching them.

The figure stopped in his tracks and lifted his head. A low, deep growl resonated through the air around them. Ianto was shocked when he realised that the sound was actually Kayla. Her eyes blazed and her fangs flashed angrily.

"Stay here!" she snarled so quietly but so menacingly, that not even Jack attempted to argue with her.

Kayla and the hooded stranger approached each other slowly, like dogs. Kayla growled again warning the stranger against coming any closer. They stopped in the middle road. Then, Kayla lunged violently at him, their bodies interlocking whilst seemingly still in mid-air.

"Kayla No!" Ianto screamed, diving forward. Jack caught hold of him by the sleeve of his jacket and held him back.

"Ianto DON'T!" yelled Jack. "Leave it!" He struggled to keep a hold on him. Owen grabbed hold of Ianto's free arm and helped Jack pull him back from the roadside.

Primeval growls and snarls filled the night as the two figures fought viciously in the dark. Jack had a hard time following what was happening, they were moving inexplicably fast, sometimes just a blur due to their sheer speed. The team stood transfixed, awestruck in an equal mixture of fear and fascination.

"Bloody hell!" Owen muttered, as the stranger lifted Kayla high into the air and threw her effortlessly across the road where she landed bodily against a streetlamp, bending it at an absurd angle. Ianto screamed out and Jack took hold of him again, just in case he tried to run to her. But Ianto was stunned as he watched Kayla regain her composure almost instantaneously. He watched as she raised the hoodie by his shoulders and flew at high speed through the air, slamming him into the high wire fencing surrounding the car park at the end of the street. All the team could hear were Kayla's vicious snarls and then a blood-curdling scream as she clamped her jaws around the stranger's neck and ripped him apart.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Owen sang quietly to himself as he prepared the equipment in the Medi-Bay. He nearly jumped out of his skin, as Kayla appeared as if from nowhere right beside him.

_"Jesus Christ!"_ he exclaimed, nearly dropping his Bekaran Deep Tissue Scanner. "How d'you do that?"

Kayla just smiled at him. "So what are you planning to do to me Doctor Harper?"

"Jack just wants a few baseline tests, so we can find out more about you." He opened a storage cupboard at the back of the room and wheeled out a large lamp. He turned and picked up what looked like a metal colander.

Kayla frowned slightly. "You only have to ask, I'd tell you anything you want to know." She walked over and took a closer look at the equipment that Owen was lining up on the bench in front of her.

"Er, Owen, what is that?" she asked nervously.

"It's a UV light!" he whispered menacingly. "A sun lamp!"

"What?!" She stepped backwards away from Owen and the lamp. "What the hell are planning? You keep that away from me!"

"Relax!" Owen laughed. "I'm gonna hook up a frame so that the beam is only small." He picked up the colander and began taping over the holes with masking tape.

"Oh, well, that's OK then!" she replied sarcastically. "You're gonna burn me to death – only really slowly!" She watched as Owen fitted the thick, black metal dome over the bulb. A tiny hole in the apex allowed only a small shaft of light to be emitted at any one time.

Owen flicked off the main lights in the room, plunging it into semi-darkness. Kayla stood as far away from him as she possibly could and refused to come any closer whilst he tested the UV lamp.

"You do realise that in some cultures this is considered an illegal form of torture?" she said coldly as she crouched behind the medical couch.

"Yeah well, not in Cardiff it's not." Owen switched off the machine and tried to appeal to the vampire's better nature. "Kayla please. The beam is tiny. I'll turn it off as soon as -"

"- as soon as I what?" Kayla interrupted. "As soon as I catch fire?! Oh thank you!" Reluctantly, she slowly crossed the floor to join Owen. "And by the way, I hope my co-operation is going to get noted in your little report?!" She grudgingly placed her hand on the bench in front of him as he adjusted the UV lamp directly over her palm. He ran over to his monitor and switched on the web-cam – he didn't want to miss any of this. He adjusted the machine once more, placed his goggles over his eyes and looked up at Kayla.

"Are you ready?"

Kayla didn't answer but just smiled sarcastically and closed her eyes, turning her head away from the bulb. Owen flicked a switch on the lamp shaft and the bulb spluttered into life emitting a solid beam of blinding ultra violet light.

Kayla screamed and recoiled almost immediately, for as soon as the beam of light hit her skin, yellow flames erupted from the centre of her palm. She jerked her hand away, quickly blowing out the fire and filling the room with acrid smelling smoke. She turned and scowled angrily at Owen.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was dangerous to play with fire!" she hissed. "Jeez!" She shook her hand and blew her hand in an attempt to cool the skin and clear the remaining smoke.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Owen, still marvelling at what he had just witnessed.

"I'm glad you think so!" Kayla remarked sarcastically.

Owen turned and retrieved a silver tray from the rear shelf. The metal instruments chinked tellingly as his hands trembled with excitement. He picked up a large hypodermic syringe and unsheathed the needle. Carefully, Owen applied the tourniquet to her arm and inserted the needle. He watched as the tube filled with blood.

'_Strange,' _he thought. '_I__t looks normal_.' Although Owen had to admit that, he wasn't sure _what_ he had been expecting. He gently withdrew the needle and held a cotton swab over the puncture site. "Here, hold this."

"No need," replied Kayla, removing the swab. Owen was stunned to see that the puncture site had already healed. He took hold of her right hand and shook his head with fascination.

"Amazing!" he said again in almost a whisper. Her hand had also completely healed, with no hint of any burn tissue or scarring. He had seen some amazing things with Jack's inability to die but this, even by his standards, was astounding.

"So, you're a vampire vampire-killer?" Owen asked.

"Yes, but only those not playing by the rules!" Kayla replied.

"So you don't kill humans but it's OK for you to kill the blood-suckers? Is that right?" Owen turned away and picked up his sharps disposal tray along with the glass vial of Kayla's blood, carefully transporting it to the laboratory equipment. "But, you know what?" he said turning to her. "That still makes you a killer in my -"

But Kayla had vanished. Owen nervously looked about him. "- book."

- T – T – T -

The following afternoon, Jack and the team assembled once again around the conference table. Owen stood as he transferred the images from his laptop on to the big plasma screen. He began playing the footage recorded during his experiments on Kayla.

"Her healing abilities are far beyond anything I've ever seen, even quicker than yours Jack." Owen smirked whilst Jack tried not to be offended. "And her reflexes are impossibly quick. Her speed of movement, visual acuity, acuteness of hearing, again, I've never seen anything like it!"

"And the BioScan?" Jack asked.

Owen opened up a different file on the screen to show a high tech visual display. "I ran the BioScan and there's no sign of any rift activity, Void Particles or alien DNA."

Toshikos eyes widened. "But – that's not possible!" she gasped.

Gwen's gaze shifted from the plasma screen across to Toshiko, but instantly she wished that it hadn't. The look on Toshiko's face could only be described as one of utter terror. She turned her attention back to Owen.

"What's wrong?" asked Gwen. "What does that mean?"

"It means, it means …" Toshiko stuttered. "She's not an alien … she's from Earth."

"Well, that's … that's good. Isn't it?" ventured Gwen hesitantly.

"Not necessarily," Jack interjected. He motioned for Owen to continue.

"So, I ran extensive tests on her blood work." The plasma display changed again, this time showing detailed a high resolution film of what Gwen assumed to be blood cells; constantly shifting and repositioning themselves on the screen.

"And they show some very peculiar activity," continued Owen. "Especially when exposed to human blood. It stimulated her red blood cells into a state of hyperactivity. But they died very quickly. Her Haemoglobin count is virtually zero, no human could withstand that level of anaemia."

Jack felt his heart sink in his chest, he had a horrible feeling that he knew where Owen's findings were taking them. He listened with dread as Owen continued.

"There are other anomolies too like she can't withstand sunlight. When I subjected her hand to a direct UV light source she _literally_ caught fire."

"What about that disease though, what is it Porphyria?" asked Gwen. "That can cause people to be allergic to sunlight though can't it?"

"It can cause them to have allergic reactions or to blister, but not to physically catch light." Owen replied.

Jack sat forward in his chair and placed his hands on the desk. "So, what are you saying Owen?" he asked quietly.

Owen took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "What I'm saying is … that all the results indicate that she …" Owen hesitated and looked at Jack. He took another deep breath, "… that Kayla_ is _a vampire."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Pale, and covered in sweat, Gwen's heart hammered in her chest. Her damp hair clung to her face. She screamed as her body jolted into consciousness and sat bolt upright in the bed. Rhys woke instantaneously and shot up beside her. He looked frantically about the room in case of intruders. Seeing no one, he leant over to the bedside cabinet and flicked on the table lamp.

"Gwen! Gwen! What is it love? Are you alright?"

Gwen blinked and rubbed her face, trying to erase the ghastly images from her mind. She drew her knees up toward her and hugged herself gently as Rhys put his arms around her.

"You alright now? It was just a dream love," he said as he gently rubbed her back and kissed her tenderly on the shoulder.

Gwen shivered; goose bumps erupted over her body as her damp skin cooled in the night air. She pulled the thick duvet up over her legs and held it close to her chest.

"Do you want a cuppa?" Rhys asked.

"No, no I'm alright sweetheart, but thank you. Just hold me. Please?"

Rhys smiled sweetly and he pulled her down into the warmth of the bed with him. He put his arms firmly around her and held her close to his chest. It wasn't often that Gwen needed reassurance or comfort. She was a confident and self-assured woman who was normally the one looking after him. She was the strong one. With Gwen's job, Rhys often felt quite inadequate. Here she was fighting aliens and saving the world against god knows what, while he was managing a haulage company. And, he had to admit, it was difficult to compete with Captain Jack bloody Harkness. Suave, good-looking, tough ... Rhys hated him naturally. Nevertheless, at the end of the day, Rhys knew that Gwen always came home, well no, actually that wasn't strictly true, _most of the time,_ Gwen came home to him. Rhys Williams, her husband. And he loved her more than anything else on the planet. So, when she asked to be held, he wanted to make the most of it.

"Can't you take a holiday?" Rhys asked her gently as he nuzzled the top of her head. "God knows you've earned one. Sit this one out eh?"

"It's my job Rhys! I'm not going to let them think I'm scared."

"But you are sweetheart. I've never seen you like this." Rhys stared angrily out of the bedroom window. "If he lets anything happen to you Gwen, I swear to god I'll ..." Gwen planted her lips squarely on his and kissed him hard, all thoughts of Jack Harkness and Torchwood suddenly swept clean from his mind.

- T – T – T –

That afternoon, Gwen paced the floor of Jack's office as he sat back in his chair calmly watching her. She was frustrated. Frustrated and tired after a disturbed night's sleep, or rather lack of it. She just couldn't understand the sudden turnaround in the team's behaviour. She couldn't understand how it was that she could see this ... this ... 'thing' ... for what she was and yet the rest of them seemed totally taken in by her! She leant on the desk and stared down at Jack.

"You chastised Ianto for hiding her and yet you're doing the exact same thing! You're defending her! Despite what she is! Professor Coughlin said we were not to trust them. And yet you do – unquestioningly it seems, and I don't understand why Jack."

Jack continued to watch her as she slumped in the chair opposite him and dropped her head into her hands, trying to control her temper.

"She's a ruthless killer, Gwen," Jack said finally, sitting forward in his chair. "I'm under no illusion about that. She could kill anyone of us in a heartbeat, but -"

"Then WHY is she here Jack?!" shouted Gwen, totally exasperated. "Is it because your precious Ianto says so?!"

"No!" Jack replied sternly. Gwen knew she had overstepped the mark. She exhaled deeply and rested her head against the cool table top. Jack stood up from behind the desk and rested against the desk next to her head.

"She is here because we have a job to do," he said calmly. "Protecting the human race remember? She is here because she is teaching us to fight back!" Jack continued to reason with her, even though he knew it wasn't going to be easy. She was always so determined once she'd set her mind to something. It was one of the reasons he'd bought her onto the team.

"Gwen, she is our only hope of stopping these things, without her they will keep on killing and they will keep on getting stronger. The bottom line is ... we need her. And I think I was wrong about her."

Gwen raised her head. "What?!" she exclaimed. "You believe her? You _actually_ believe her?!"

"After hearing what she's had to say … yes" said Jack, thrusting his hands deep into his trouser pockets.

Gwen shook her head. "I don't believe this!"

Jack frowned. "Why are you so down on her?!"

"Because I don't trust her!"

"Why? Because of what she is or because of what she _was_?!" Jack could feel sparks of anger starting to rise in his chest.

"Both!" Gwen exclaimed. "A leopard doesn't change its spots Jack, I just don't believe -"

"What?" Jack interrupted. "You don't believe that a person can change, that they can turn themselves into something better?!"

"No!" Gwen snapped. "No I don't!"

Jack felt betrayed and not to mention a little hurt. After all, it had taken all he had, and not to mention a few thousand years, to turn his life around after his dubious early days spent with the Time Agency. He had done things that he certainly wasn't proud of. So much so, that he hadn't even discussed them with Ianto. The truth was that he was ashamed of who he was, who he had been, but he had turned his life around and used it for good. He felt that he understood a little of what Kayla was feeling. If Gwen had known the truth, had known his past, would she think him no better than Kayla? His feelings of betrayal quickly dissipated into seething anger.

"Then you're not the person I thought you were," he snarled, "and you've still got one hell of a lot to learn!"

He walked off; leaving Gwen shocked at his sudden outburst against her. For the first time since joining Torchwood she felt as though she didn't belong; she felt as though her friends were turning on her. She felt alone.

"Fine!" She hissed. "_I'll prove it to you!"_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Kayla stood alone in the dark, watching as the shadows moved crossed the common. She glanced around her to check for onlookers and made her way silently through the night towards them.

"I wondered when you would show up," said the eldest of the three men turning towards her as she drew closer to them. "What took you so long?"

Kayla stared angrily at him. "I've tolerated you in this city for a long time now, but not them," she glanced in the direction of the other two men standing silently either of him. "But now, it seems you've outstayed your welcome. Stop this now or will stop it for you."

The vampire elder laughed and clasped his hands tightly behind his back. "And just how do you plan to do that exactly? With the help of your new little friends?" he chuckled. "Oh I don't think so Kayla, do you? Really?"

Kayla felt her muscles tighten and her jaw clench. "I will take you out, each and every one of you, one by one if I have to, until this is over."

His face wrinkled and his brow furrowed. "No," he replied slowly. "I don't think you will. There are too many of us now. All thanks to me, I have to say!"

Kayla heard an almost sense of pride in voice, it made her feel nauseous and uneasy. "Then I'll just have to take you out first then, won't I!" Kayla lunged at him but his aging body belied his physical agility and he dodged her with ease, prompting the remaining two vampires to set upon her. Between them they wrestled her to the ground and wedged her beneath them.

Kayla thrashed furiously to free herself but the harder she fought, the more they restrained her. She felt the panic rising in her chest. _This wasn't supposed to happen! _ The vampire elder closed in on her. Kayla resisted harder and harder, struggling violently to free at least a hand or a foot, _anything!_

"Oh Kayla, Kayla Kayla," he mused as he leant over her. "To kill you now would be far too easy! And that wouldn't be any fun at all now would it? After all, Raphael was _such_ a good sport! Well, he was sport anyway," he laughed menacingly. "I've watched you suffer before, and I can do it again. You really thought that this was going to be so simple didn't you!" He moved closer to her. "Run little girl! _Run!" _he hissed. "But, you won't escape me! I'll be waiting for you!" The Elder straightened himself and turned to his henchmen. "Give her the opportunity to see the error of her ways." He turned on his heel and started off into the darkness. "But don't kill her," he called out. "Not yet anyway."

_ "I'll be coming for you!"_ Kayla screamed. _"I promise you!" _

The henchmen turned to each other and smiled, they were enjoying this. They had waited for this for a long time. As they shifted, Kayla was suddenly able to free her left arm. She instantly grabbed hold of her nearest attacker by the throat and clenched her fist as hard as she was able. His grasp on her weakened and she threw him from her chest. With one swift movement she turned herself, destabilising the other guy and throwing him off balance. She kicked out hard with her legs kicking him hard behind the knees and he fell. She released her throat grip and pounced on the first man's back. She twisted his head hard and plunged a wooden stake straight through his heart. He fell to the ground and she turned, ready to fight the other, but instantly felt the searing pain of something slicing through her abdomen at high speed. She cried out and collapsed to the floor, expecting to be finished off as she lay on the ground, but instead her assailant stood, leaving her writhing on the cold grass beneath her.

"Let that be a message to you and your little friends," he spat. "_We're_ the ones that are coming for _you!"_

Kayla doubled over in pain as she tried to pull the metal spike from her stomach but it was stuck fast. Every fibre of her body screamed out simultaneously in agony. She inched herself across the damp ground to the dead vampire lying in crumpled heap. She crouched over it ensuring that it was dead.

Suddenly, Kayla became aware of a heartbeat nearby, fast and erratic. She began to smell the fear percolating through the damp, night air. She looked up sharply, her eyes and fangs glistening in the dark, her face and body covered in blood. A bright flash temporarily blinded her.

Gwen ducked down behind the bush, concealed in the shadows, with her camera in her hand. Her hands trembled as she fished out her phone and held the handset up to her ear.

"I need to see you. Now!"

- T – T – T -

Ianto arrived at the house, this was the first and only time she had ever called for him, he was instantly concerned that something was very wrong. On seeing the front door wide open, he knew that his suspicions were correct.

He entered and ran through the dark hallway, calling her name. He saw the blood trail on the carpet and his heart raced. As Ianto reached the sitting room, his eyes fell on Kayla, writhing in agony on the floor. She was weak but still trying unsuccessfully to remove the metallic stake jutting out of her abdomen. Ianto rushed over to her but Kayla growled fiercely and bared her fangs at him angrily.

_"Stay away from me!"_ she shouted through her pain. Ianto jumped back in horror, almost losing his balance "Leave me!" she warned him.

Ianto remained undeterred. "Kayla, I can help you. _Tell me what to do!_" He tried to support her as she collapsed back to the floor, crying out as she did so.

"You won't hurt me – I know you won't," he said leaning over her and grabbing the stake with both hands. "I'm sorry."

Kayla screamed as he pulled sharply and with a sickening drawing sound removed it from her wound.

"I'm sorry," Ianto cried. "I'm so so sorry."

"I need ... I need ..." Kayla faltered. "Blood ... I need blood." She cried out again and twisted wildly in pain on the floor.

"You're weak; you've lost a lot of blood. When did you last eat?" he wiped the sweat and blood from her face with his hands. "Kayla – _talk to me!_"

"Too long," she gasped.

Ianto looked down at her – the pale, cold, tiredness that so often accompanied death was beginning to take her. He glanced around him anxiously, and knelt beside her. He rapidly unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his collar. He took a deep breath and lifted her head towards him. Kayla tried to push him away.

_"No!"_

"Do it!" Ianto thrust his neck against her mouth, feeling her fangs against his skin. "_Do it or you will die!"_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Ianto held her in his arms as they lay together. The sun would rise shortly and she would sleep. She was almost asleep anyway and the events of the evening had left him tired also, but he didn't want this night to end. True, he had been truly horrified to see Kayla in the state she was in and to see her in pain was agonising, but after that ... she had fed from him. She had taken his blood into her own, and it was the most incredible feeling that he had ever experienced. He now felt so close to her, closer than he had ever been to another person, and he wasn't willing to let go of that just yet.

He knew that he had to get her back to The Hub before sunrise. Jack had forbidden Kayla to be away from the team for too long and had made Ianto promise to make her sleep in the vaults, safe from danger and away the sun. But for the moment, it was just the two of them, alone and together. Ianto wanted to know everything about her and this strange new life that he had found himself inexplicably drawn into. He played mindlessly with her hair as she rested her head on his chest and recounted stories of her life.

"All vampires are innately linked," she explained. "Our blood-lines are very closely interwoven. But we are unable to reproduce like humans, sexually I mean." Kayla smiled to herself as she heard Ianto's heart skip lightly. "We've lost the ability to produce others; at least I thought we had."

"What does that mean?" he asked, stroking her back languidly with his fingers.

Kayla turned carefully onto her side to face him. Her wound, now almost healed, was deep and it was going to take a while to mend completely.

"It means, as far as I know, we can no longer turn humans into vampires."

Ianto felt a strange twinge of emotion deep within him, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Why not?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know; I can only guess it's something to do with the evolution of human DNA, or stronger immune systems that can fight the change maybe, who knows? Either way, when one of us dies, we are not replaced. There's not many of us left now, I can feel our numbers decreasing every year."

Ianto took hold of her hand and kissed her fingers. Kayla reached up smoothed Ianto's forehead tenderly and stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier Ianto. I couldn't help it I -"

"Ssh." Ianto whispered putting his finger gently to her lips. "You didn't scare me. How could I ever be scared of you?" He kissed her gently but saw a look in her eyes, a look he couldn't quite fathom. "Are you scared Kayla?" he asked her quietly.

She lay silently for moment, looking deep into Ianto's eyes, as though she were looking into his soul. And in that instance she knew. "No. I'm not scared in the slightest." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

As she pulled away from him, Ianto was suddenly intrigued. "Why aren't there many vampires left now?" he asked, snuggling back down under the duvet beside her.

Kayla sighed heavily. "I've travelled a long way, across many countries and cities, trying to find more of my kind. Thanks to people like Professor Coughlin, the hunter became the hunted. These are the first I've come across in almost fifty years."

Ianto frowned slightly and then smiled gently. "Just how old _are_ you?!"

Kayla laughed. "Let's just say that your mother probably wouldn't approve! I'm so old now I choose not to count anymore."

She stretched her body and sighed as the memories of a hundred lifetimes glanced across her mind. "I've seen so much Ianto. I've danced at the court of Versailles and met King Louis XV ..." She laughed out loud. "I almost gave Madame de Pompadour a run for her money I can tell you!"

"You didn't?" Ianto looked at her incredulously. "_With_ the King of France?!"

"Relax my lovely jealous Ianto Jones," she laughed and kissed his lips gently. "He wasn't a patch on you!"

- T – T – T -

Jack pulled his coat tighter around him as they stood alone in the dark on the boardwalk overlooking the Bay. The reflected lights from Mermaid Quay danced and fluttered across its inky surface as the waves lapped gently against the wooden beams. A chill wind was beginning to pick up in the air. Gwen shivered slightly as she passed him the photograph of Kayla and the dead body on the common.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked him flicking her hair from her face.

His heart sank as he stared at the photograph.

"Where did she go?" he asked disappointedly.

"I don't know. She crawled off into the dark, I couldn't quite see. That's when I called you."

"OK," Jack sighed and passed the image back to her. "She'll probably make her way back to the Hub before long. We'll confront her there. Ianto needs to see this. I think he may be in danger and he can't even see it."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I'm sorry Ianto," Gwen said quietly. She knew she was doing the right thing but couldn't help but feeling guilty all the same.

Ianto's heart missed a beat. His mind reeled at seeing the image of Kayla crouched over the body, he couldn't help wondering whether he had been deceived yet again. After all, there was no denying that she had been there – Gwen had the evidence right there in her hands, and then there were Kayla's injuries from last night. She had called for him and he had seen for himself the wounds she had sustained.

"Are you responsible for this?" Jack asked Kayla angrily. Kayla remained silent. He stepped over to her. "I am only going to ask you one more time!" He warned. "Did you do this?"

Kayla stared straight ahead, trying to control her temper. _What is wrong with these people?_ Her penetrating gaze switched to Jack.

"I have already explained to you that I do not kill _humans_. If you choose to disbelieve me then I think we are done here. I'll fight them alone." She turned to leave but Jack caught her by the arm.

"_I _will decide _if _and when you leave here –"

"-_ I_ am NOT your enemy Jack!" Kayla yelled as she threw Jack's hand easily away from her. Jack could've sworn he heard her growl, and was temporarily taken aback at feeling the force of her anger and strength directed at him for the first time.

Ianto moved behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her that they were all on the same side. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. After all, she was trying to gain their trust and getting angry and losing her temper with them was not going to help.

"He was a member of the rebel clan – except your photograph here –" She glared icily at Gwen, sending a shard of fear slicing through her heart. Gwen felt herself instinctively taking a step backwards. She didn't like Kayla that was no secret, but as for openly having her as an enemy...

"Your photograph doesn't show it," Kayla continued. "There were two of them, but I was too late to stop them, they had already fed. I managed to stop one of them, but I got injured and the other got away. Still, at least it's one less to worry about."

Jack stood silently for a moment, processing what he had heard, when he noticed the white edge of a wound dressing jutting out from under Ianto's shirt collar.

"What is that?" he asked him sharply.

Ianto shifted uncomfortably and adjusted his collar to cover it. Jack marched over and ripped his shirt open to expose the sterile covering.

"Did she do that?! Did she feed from you?" He turned to Kayla. "Did you feed from him?!"

"Jack," Kayla said with a smile, "you make it sound like ..."

Jack, however, was in no mood for jokes. "We had a deal that you wouldn't hurt any of my team!" he said angrily.

"And I didn't. Ianto was saving my life! He was a willing volunteer. In fact, I think he rather enjoyed it in the end!" She winked at Ianto causing him to blush a deep scarlet.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed looking between Ianto and Kayla, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Er – hello?" Ianto waved his hand awkwardly. "I am here ..."

"He can do what he wants, he's a big boy!" Kayla turned on her heel and set out across the Hub. "But then, you already know that, don't you Jack!"

Ianto felt his cheeks burning. "Yep ... and I'm _still_ here!"

Jack turned and stared at him in dismay. Ianto felt torn as to whether to follow her or to stay and smooth things over with Jack. He took a tentative step towards him.

"It's true sir," he said quietly. "I _made_ her do it. She was dying!"

"She didn't hurt you?" Jack asked.

"No!" Ianto smiled. "The feeling Jack, it's like nothing on earth! It was like ... pure, liquid ecstasy. More than that! I can't explain it. It's exciting, it's dangerous, it's ... sexy."

"It's sick!" Gwen interjected. "That's what it is! She's sick. No, you're sick!"

"Why?" Ianto asked her angrily. "Why is it _sick_ to be that close to another human being?"

"But she's not a human being Ianto," Jack said softly. "Just be careful, that's all I ask."

Jack walked off across the Hub and grabbed his coat from the coat stand. Gwen watched him leave and resolved to try to appeal to Ianto's more rational nature.

"Come on Ianto, think about this _please!_" she beseeched him gently. "You saw those photos, she _was _there Ianto! In that car park."

"She was trying to help! Why can't you see that Gwen?"

"Because Jack's right, she is a ruthless killer! You've seen what she's capable of! And I'm sorry Ianto, but I don't trust her. You're my friend and –"

"I love her. And she loves me. I know she does, I can feel it and ... and I don't want to lose her. I'm happy. For once in my life Gwen, I am happy. Please, just be happy for me."

Gwen couldn't help but hug him. She threw her arms around him desperately. She knew how it felt, to have something so special, something of your very own, that no one else understood. But this was Ianto, her friend, her gentle – if somewhat innocent – friend.

"I know," she said in almost a whisper, "and I'm sorry sweetheart, I just don't want to see you to get hurt, that's all. That's all."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ianto cursed as the lid refused to budge. He'd already tried wrapping the coffee bean jar in a tea towel whilst running the metal cap under hot water. He'd also tried wrapping the lid in a tea towel whilst running the jar under hot water, all to no avail. Looking around him, he spotted the door leading to the lower level of the Hub. Carefully, he wedged the lid in between the door and the frame. Awkwardly, he stretched over and grabbed hold of the door edge with his fingers. He yanked it as hard as he could, whilst trying to twist the jar at the same time. He stopped suddenly when the doorframe gave a nasty crack and the wood began to splinter dropping flecks of paint on the floor.

"_Aaargghh!_" he screamed, losing his temper and slamming the jar on the countertop in frustration. 

Kayla looked over and frowned as she heard Ianto's cursing from the other side of the room. Whilst remaining deep in conversation with Owen, Kayla crossed the floor, took hold of the jar, effortlessly twisted off the cap and handed it back to Ianto. He stared in disbelief as she replaced the offending jar on the counter top and walked off, still in deep conversation with Owen.

The large metal door to the Hub whirred into life and slowly swung to one side. Jack came breezing through the opening brandishing a large sack. Owen looked up in disbelief; the words 'Caution: Biohazard' printed on the side of the bag told him that Jack had not been on an idle shopping spree.

"Oh my god – it's the Anti-Santa," he groaned as Jack upturned the sack and subsequently covered his workstation with a large number of filled blood bags.

"Courtesy of the local hospital!" Jack smiled.

Ianto looked on, slightly concerned. "Jack – how did you ..."

"Don't ask!" Jack interrupted. Ianto opened his mouth to speak.

"- No really, don't!" Jack continued.

"Thank you, Sir," Ianto said appreciatively.

"And you –" Jack pointed at Kayla. "You're on a ban – no eating the staff!" He paused and shook his head disbelievingly. "_Never_ thought I'd hear myself saying that!"

- T – T – T -

Jack stood at his office window looking out at his team. It was one of the main reasons he had chosen this room as his office even though it was one of the smallest rooms in the entire building. From here, he could see virtually the whole of the ground floor of the Torchwood Hub. It wasn't that he playing 'big brother' over them, it was just that it helped him keep some perspective, reminding him that he wasn't in this fight alone anymore.

He could see Owen skulking about down in the Medibay, occassionally he'd pace back and forth in front of the stairwell. He often did that when he was frustrated. Every so often there was a blinding flash of light; followed by a string of curses and then off Owen would pace again.

Jack looked over to his right, Toshiko had packed up and gone home for the evening, although her computer was still showing signs of life. _'__Probably running an overnight decoding programme or something equally as complicated!' _he thought grinning. Ianto and Kayla had also left for the evening, gone off to do … whatever it was that Ianto and Kayla did when they weren't here. And then there was Gwen. Yes, there _was _Gwen.

_ 'Why hadn't she gone home yet?' _Jack wondered. She looked anxious, sitting alone at her computer, biting her nails. But it was more than that, Jack noticed, she looked … sad. He left the confines of the office and made his way quietly down the spiral metal staircase that led down into the The Hub's workstations.

Jack placed his hands gently on her shoulders, startling her. Gwen had been deep in thought and hadn't heard him approaching.

"Hey," he said quietly. He gave her a half smile as he tried to judge whether he would get a punch in the face for his troubles.

"Hey," Gwen half whispered. She hadn't taken her eyes from her PC monitor but Jack could tell that she was upset.

"What's going on Gwen?" he asked her gently. Gwen blinked away her tears and flashed him her customary _'Gwen's OK'_ smile.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Come on Gwen." Jack cleared an empty coffee cup from the corner of her desk and sat down next to her. "I've known you for quite a while now. This isn't like you." His eyes searched her face for some small clue, some giveaway sign. "Why are you having such a hard time with this?"

"I'm not!" Gwen lied. Jack's heart lurched, he hated the thought that she was having to lie to him. He thought very highly of her, on some level he possibly even loved her and the idea that she wasn't able to open up to him, cut him deeply. But then, perhaps that was Rhys' job now. He kept forgetting that she was a now married woman, with a husband. She had someone else to share her problems and heartaches with. He leaned closer, turning her face gently towards him.

"What's wrong? What can't you tell me?" he asked again. Gwen remained silent, but Jack could tell that she was falling apart inside. "I'm here for you. The same as always. I am _always_ here for you." Gwen's eyes met his and a tear escaped down her cheek, falling on to her hand. "What can't you tell me Gwen?"

She could contain it no longer and despite her best efforts, another tear followed. Her throat ached as she choked back more.

"They're real Jack," she whispered. Jack tenderly wiped her tears with his finger as she struggled to speak.

"My father always told me that there was no need to be afraid, and everything was alright, because they weren't real."

"Gwen, I –"

"Nightmares Jack!" The agitation and fear rose in her voice. "I used to wake in the middle of the night _screaming _that they were coming to get me! And my father would come into my room and just hold me, telling me that everything was OK because vampires weren't real!"

"Gwen – they were just nightmares."

"But don't you see?!" Hot, angry tears streamed down her face. "If she's here, that means that … it means that they _are_ real! _They're not just nightmares anymore!_" Angrily she wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve and tried to compose herself. She hated Jack seeing her like this.

"I'm sorry," Jack said quietly, moving closer and running his fingers gently through her hair. "I'm so sorry. I knew this was affecting you but ..." He paused. "But I didn't realise how much." He tilted her face gently upwards to face him. "I am sorry, but you can deal with this. I know you can. You're the strongest person I know." Gwen lifted her eyes and found herself staring up into Jack's eyes. He moved closer.

"Sometimes Gwen, we can be afraid, and our emotions overtake us. They get out of control and they lead us into believing that something is more frightening than it really is. When, in reality, there's really nothing to be afraid of at all. Sometimes, it's better to face your fears, don't you think?" He moved closer.

Gwen's mouth went dry and her heart raced. She swallowed hard. She felt herself drawn towards him, his eyes, his lips ... _Rhys! _Gwen dropped her head and closed her eyes. She thought she heard Jack's breath catch in his throat.

"I guess it's no different to any other case really," he said quietly, moving slowly away from her. "Think of them as nothing more than big mosquitoes …" he grinned, "but with sharper teeth!"

- T – T – T -

Kayla watched silently as the flow of cars trickled along in a neverending stream around the city. From this height, coupled with the orange glow from the electric streetlighting, it reminded her of blood circulating around a pulsating heart; relentlessly following the arteries and veins of a vast corporeal metropolis.

Ianto had asked her whether she missed the daylight; feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. At the time, she hadn't known how to answer him. Sometimes she did yearn for the noise, the hustle and bustle of the world during its waking hours. But right now, as she stood silently watching the mist slowly rolling and curling in from the bay, gradually enshrouding the city streets; she did not miss it at all. But it did not come without a price. Others were threatening her livelihood, her very existence even. There were very few things in this world that bothered Kayla, and this was one of them.

She took a deep breath. The cool damp air helping to clear her mind, albeit temporarily, of the lone burden of responsibility that she felt for this city and its people. Her home.

Little did she know that less than half a mile away, Captain Jack Harkness was doing the exact same thing; standing alone on a rooftop, watching the night unfurl on the world below. A lone guardian, watching over the city as it slept.

Kayla's ears pricked suddenly as a dustbin overturned in the street below, echoing noisily in the darkness. A sharp bark and scampering of paws on concrete followed soon after. Kayla smiled to herself, it was just a fox looking for some cheeky rich pickings. Her attention altered as a police siren wailed sadly in the distance but she relaxed slightly as it faded and disappeared off into the night. She sniffed the cool air once more but sensed nothing untoward. Tonight it would seem, the city was safe.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kayla wondered just how big the Torchwood Hub actually was; there seemed to be miles and miles of subterranean tunnels and clandestine rooms, leading out in all directions. Jack swung open the heavy door to reveal a dark, cavernous chamber deep within the basement. She stepped cautiously inside. Jack flipped a switch by the door and fluorescent tubes running the length of the entire room clicked and buzzed as one by one they flickered into life. Kayla was momentarily taken aback by the sheer size of the empty room. It was cold and a fine growth of damp moss covered the old stone walls.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Kayla, you asked for our help, and now I'm giving it to you. We can help each other out here. You can't take these on by yourself, so, teach us how to fight these things." He turned and closed the door behind them.

Kayla took a deep breath and sighed. "OK. Rule one; you _have_ to be fast. They're not going to give you time to think about your next move. They're hunters, they move out of instinct. You have to too. Rule two; don't show any fear or weakness ... they'll use it to their advantage. Thirdly, with any weapons, aim for the heart – anything else will just injure them but it won't kill or incapacitate them, but, please, don't do that here or I won't be around to finish your lesson!" She clapped her hands and motioned towards him.

"So, come on, show me what you know Jack. Fight me!"

Two floors above them, Gwen grabbed her cheese and onion sandwich from the fridge and made her way back to her desk.

"What's going on?" she asked as her eye caught Toshiko's computer screen. On recognising Jack's image immediately, her mind raced. "Oh my god! What are they doing?"

"Relax!" Ianto replied with a reassuring smile. "Kayla's teaching Jack how to fight."

Toshiko tutted as she pushed Owen's feet, together with his muddy shoes, from her desk. He just smirked annoyingly at her and carried on eating his Quavers.

It was the first time that any of them, apart from Ianto, had seen Jack out of his standard Torchwood attire. No collared shirt or braces, no well-tailored trousers, no military coat. Just blue jogging trousers and a simple short-sleeved white t-shirt that showed off his well-toned muscular physique. Gwen found her mind wandering back to last evening ... when their bodies had been so close, his fingers in her hair and she had thought, hoped even, that he was going to kiss her, she thought _she_ was going to kiss _him_ but ...

"Are you OK Gwen?" Toshiko asked.

"What?" Gwen stuttered, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry what?"

"It's just ... you look a little flushed."

"No! No, I'm fine, just a bit hot, that's all!"

Down in the confines of the basement, Kayla pulled away from Jack, held up her hands and shook her head.

"It's no good, I can't do this Jack!" She rested her hands on her knees for a second.

"Come on Kayla!" Jack panted. "Don't be such a scaredy-vamp!"

"What?" Kayla frowned. "Shut up! I'm not scared! I'm sorry, I can't do this … what if I kill you by accident?"

"Oh, they'll take you down! Now, come on." Jack wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand. "Give me all you got!" He hopped about as if in a boxing spar.

"You're sure you'll heal?" Kayla asked dubiously.

"Come on!" He laughed.

Reluctantly Kayla resumed the fight. Jack was improving; there was no doubt about that. He was fast, but she was faster, much faster. Jack was amazed at her pure strength, speed and agility. She moved like lightning and every time he thought he had her – she was gone.

"Come on!" Kayla instructed him. "Act on instinct. Don't think – just do."

Try as he might, Jack just could not keep up with her. In a flash, Kayla pounced on him from above, seemingly from nowhere. She stood crouched over him, pinning him to the floor with one hand. Jack was panting hard and his t–shirt clung to him with a heady mixture of blood and sweat.

"Come on Jack, you're gonna have to be faster than that." She released him and helped him to his feet. "Oh, and please, try not to bleed – you're making me hungry!" She teased, turning and motioning for him to come at her.

Secretly, Kayla was impressed at Jack's ability and improvement in such a short time. Of course, she knew that he would never be able to beat her; no human was capable of that. Then again, Jack was not human.

"Good!" she cried. "See – don't think, just do!"

"Ooh you think you're so good!" Jack teased as he successfully evaded her attack.

"No! I_ am_ good!" Kayla replied playfully as she lunged at him, inadvertently lifting him from his feet and sending them both crashing into the doorframe. They landed on the floor in a heap. Jack laughed as he lay battered and bruised, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Baby tap!" Kayla laughed and rose to her feet. "Right, come on. Get up." Kayla's smile faded as Jack remained seated on the floor trying to catch his breath, however the tone of her voice soon caught his attention and he looked up at her. His face fell. A chilling darkness had entered Kayla's eyes, turning her suddenly cold and unfeeling.

"I said _get up!" _she yelled, moving slowly into the centre of the room.

Jack was confused. _What had just happened?!_

"This isn't a joke Jack!" she spat angrily, rounding on him. "You're weak!" she yelled. "You and your oh-so-beating heart. Do you think that you can fight us? Do you think that you have _any _chance against us me?! You have _no idea_ what you're dealing with! _Well … let me show you!"_

Kayla burst into a full sprint and instead of keeping to the floor, Jack's jaw dropped as she began to scale the walls. She launched herself into the middle of the ceiling and, one by one, smashed the fluorescent lightbulbs with her feet, shattering them and gradually plunging the basement into virtual darkness.

Jack gradually drew himself back to his feet. He couldn't see her! He searched the room frantically but he couldn't see her. He listened. The room was silent except for the humming from the single remaining light bulb directly above him.

"What if I attacked your friends Jack?"

The disembodied voice penetrated through the darkness, sounding distant but impossibly next to him both at once. He heard a scuffle from further down the room. Slowly, he made his way into the shadows, carefully keeping his hand against the brickwork so that he didn't lose his bearings.

"Sucked their blood and left them helpless?"

Jack turned to see Kayla standing in the spotlight behind him. She came at him. Jack lunged towards her but she sprang into the air, flew over his head and kicked him to the ground before landing on her feet behind him.

Jack lay winded on the floor for a second, before picking himself up. He searched the room blindly. There was no sign of her.

_ "_Come on Jack," she taunted him, her voice echoing from the opposite side of the room._ "_Gotta be faster than that!"

Jack turned, but Kayla had already moved and was now standing behind him.

"What if I was to kill them?"

Jack swung around as Kayla moved again.

"Ripped them to pieces bit by tiny bit."

Jack was becoming more and more frustrated, how was he supposed to fight her if he couldn't even get close to her?

"I'm a vampire Jack, remember?" She continued provoking him. "... It's what I do."

This time she was up close and personal. Jack managed to take a swing at her. Crack! He caught her right across the jaw. Kayla righted herself and laughed as she suddenly grabbed hold of him and threw him bodily into the wall behind her.

"It's in my blood Jack ... I'm a killer..." She made to move but this time Jack was ready and he leapt swiftly to his left managing to avoid her grasp. Kayla smiled. "Oh and I think I'm gonna enjoy taking out Gwen!"

Back at Toshiko's workstation, Owen smirked and almost choked as Gwen's face fell.

"Did you hear that?!" Gwen cried out in disbelief, pointing at the monitor. _"__Did you hear what she just said?!"_

"She's an animal!" muttered Tosh, staring at the screen with horror and admiration in equal measure.

_"She's a bitch!"_ exclaimed Gwen.

"Erm, excuse me, do you mind!" Ianto said grabbing a chair and sitting beside her. "That's my girlfriend you're calling a bitch!"

Gwen turned, but before she could say anything in her defence, Ianto simply smiled at her. "She's goading him Gwen. Contrary to popular belief, Kayla actually likes you!"

Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say, so shut it again. Instead, she turned back to the monitor and frowned angrily.

The team continued to watch as Jack, consumed with rage, flew at Kayla. He yelled as he threw himself bodily at her from across the room, taking her down and smashing her to the floor.

"That's more like it! Hate me. _Hate me!"_ Kayla's taunting laugh came through the speakers.

Owen was clearly enjoying the show. The only thing that could have possibly made it better was if it hadn't have been Jack and Kayla but Kayla and some other girl, possibly more scantily clad and possibly with copious amounts of wet mud.

"Eat your heart out Lara Croft!" he muttered, shovelling another handful of crisps into his mouth and munching excitedly. "Go Kayla!"

"This isn't healthy," said Toshiko brushing Owen's crumbs from her shoulder in disgust.

"Oh yes it is!" Owen smirked. "I think it's very healthy indeed! You know what Ianto, I can _actually _understand what you see this one!"

Ianto looked over at him suspiciously. "...Thank you."

"Christ knows what she sees in you though!"

"Please stop perving over my girlfriend Owen."

Owen ignored him completely, suddenly sitting forward in his chair. "OK … now … is it me … or she freakishly strong?!" They watched as Kayla flew through the air, landing in the squarely centre of Jack's chest, forcing him to crash to the floor with an almighty thud.

Gwen pushed away from her chair. "Oh my god – we have to get him out of there!" She began making her way to the stairway. "She's going to kill him!"

Ianto got up and ran after her. He caught up with her and blocked her in the corridor. "No she won't! Gwen, please! Trust her." Gwen shot him a look.

"OK so don't trust her," Ianto said hurriedly. _"Trust me!"_

"How can you be so sure Ianto?" Gwen shouted at him. "How do you know _what _she's capable of?"

Ianto placed his hand on her arm and smiled reassuringly. "Because I love her. That's why."

The team looked on as the fight continued, becoming ever harder, faster, and more violent. Jack was losing. His face and t-shirt now covered in blood, sweat and grime from the basement floor. Kayla was virtually untouched. Her movements were getting faster and faster; not allowing Jack time to recover before she struck again and again. Finally, she lifted him by the throat. Jack cried out; clawing pathetically at Kayla's arms and wrists as she jammed him against the wall, her fangs exposed as well as a primal hatred for all humankind.

- T – T – T -

Kayla dried her hair with the hand towel, watching as Jack sat on the corner of his office desk tending to his wounds. She saw the early signs of a large bruise spreading its way across his chest, and the lacerations on his back where she had slammed him into the sharp metal doorframe. His nose, misshapen and bloodied, was beginning to swell. She felt guilty at being the one who had inflicted these injuries on him in the first place, but he had asked her to teach him to fight, and this was the only way to do it. She also felt a little bad about threatening his friends in order to antagonise him and make him angry.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I needed you to remember what you were fighting. They won't all be as nice as me." She folded the hand towel and continued to tease her wet hair back into some form of style with her fingers.

Jack paused. "_That_ was playing nice?"

Kayla smiled. "Are you alright?" she asked sympathetically.

Jack grimaced as his wounds started to heal. Sometimes, this was more painful than having his life forcibly drawn back into his body after death. He clenched his teeth through the pain as the muscles, tissues and skin began knitting back together. He yelled loudly as his nasal bone and cartilage suddenly cracked noisily back into place. He cradled his face in his hands for a second.

"I'll live!" he groaned.

"So I've heard." Kayla smiled and looked out at the floor below. "Now they really hate me don't they?" Jack looked up; he thought he detected almost a sadness in her voice.

"They'll come around," he reasoned. He opened large cupboard door at the back of the office. Inside was a hanging rail, full of clean, pristinely ironed shirts. He removed one from its hanger and slipped it onto his arm. "Give them a bit of time to get used to the idea – you'll be amazed what they've had to adjust to in the past!"

"I can see that!"

Jack threw her a quizzical glance as he buttoned his shirt and tucked it in to his waistband.

"Well, they're not your standard group of work colleagues are they?" Kayla continued. "I mean, you've virtually got the complete set here haven't you?!" she laughed. Jack joined her at the window and stood with his arms folded tight across his chest.

"Well, you've got the 'living'," she said pointing at Ianto.Her gaze switched to the other side of the work area below.

"The 'dead'," she said indicating to Owen. She was about to move on when she paused for a second. "And ... what the hell happened to him anyway?!" she asked.

"A resurrection experiment that went a little wrong." Jack explained. "The effects lasted a little longer than we expected."

Kayla shrugged none-the-wiser and continued. She smiled and turned to Jack as she pointed to herself. "The 'undead,' and then there's you. What are you? ... the 'immortal?'" she shook her head, looking Jack up and down, scrutinising him. "No …" she said almost to herself "You're something 'new' – I don't know _what_ you are Jack!"

Jack looked at her at grinned. "Yeah, that's been said before!" He pulled out the chair from behind his desk and slumped heavily in the seat. He was tired and he ached from head to toe.

"How did you know about Owen?" he asked wearily.

Kayla sat in the visitor's chair by the window overlooking the Hub. "Vampires have a very acute sense of smell. I can smell fear, lust, anger, jealousy. And I know the smell of death."

"So ...you're saying he smells?!" Jack grinned; he couldn't wait to tell Owen this!

"Oh God, yes! But that's why I can't pin you down, you smell different to the others."

Jack was instantly mortified. "I smell?!"

"Hmmm," she nodded, "and before you say it, it's not pheromones either! It's your blood. It smells different." Kayla sensed that she was making Jack uncomfortable, and she had to admit it, all this talk about blood was making her hungry. She hastily changed the subject. "Why _did _you agree to help me Jack – really? I know who you are and what you do – and … I'm not an alien."

"But you're not exactly human either," he argued.

"True, but I _was_ born on this planet," said Kayla crossing her legs and staring at Jack. "So what does that make me?"

"Vulnerable," Jack said simply. "Vulnerable and in need of help."

Kayla's eyes narrowed. "No, it's more than that, what is it?"

"We ... have a lot in common."

"I seriously doubt that!" Kayla snorted.

"No, I don't mean in that way," he laughed. Jack opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a small bottle of whisky and a glass. He poured himself a sizable measure and downed it in one mouthful. He poured another.

His smile faded as he took a slow, pensive swig from the crystal tumbler. "I've lived a long time, longer than I care to remember. I've done things, things that I'm not exactly proud of. Things that I regret." Jack avoided her gaze. "It was a long time ago; a long time ago and so very far away. I paid for the crimes that I committed and, like you, I learned from them. Sometimes I think that I'm still paying for them."

Suddenly, Kayla understood. "So that's why you do this," she said quietly. "You see it as your penance? Your atonement perhaps? Well, I can understand that. But when do you stop Jack? How do you know when you've repaid that debt? How do you know when you've done enough?"

"I don't think you ever do."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

The party was in full swing. The lower deck of the river boat, now swathed in a green neon hue, rocked to the sound of the deafening disco. Tina stood at the window and looked out at the water, grateful to be off the dance floor for five minutes. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind.

"Hey you!" she laughed. "Where's the birthday boy?"

"Over there, getting molested by Gillian!"

Jimmy lurched around in the centre of the small crowded dance floor, wearing a plastic party hat and dancing provocatively with the tall, leggy blonde. Both had had far too much to drink, that much was immediately obvious.

"That'll teach him to get legless! Here." Harris passed her another drink. "Get this down you! Are you having a good time though?"

"Definitely!" Tina sipped her cool chardonnay. "A river boat cruise across the Bay, God I wish I'd thought of that for my 30th! All I had was a crappy barbecue at the local village hall!"

"Aye aye – what's going on over there then?" Harris said, downing the last of his pint. "Bit of argy bargy by the looks of it.

Tina followed his gaze over to the bar.

"Still," he laughed, "it's not a good party until there's a fight!".

Suddenly, the boat slewed slightly causing Tina to stumble. She frowned and looked up from her glass.

"That's odd. We're not scheduled for a stop are we?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harris asked.

"The engines have stopped." Tina's face fell as above the raucous noise from the DJ stand, she was almost certain that she had heard screaming coming from further along the boat. In the flashing lights of the disco, it was hard to see exactly what was happening, but she could tell that it wasn't good. Suddenly, the boat began to descend into chaos. Screams filled the deck as people fled the dance floor. Glasses smashed as they were dropped to the floor in the panic, sending sharp shards of glass scattering over the floor. Large slicks of beer and alcohol began to collate on the floor causing people to slip and fall with indistinct shadows descending upon them in the darkness.

"Quick!" she cried, grabbing Harris's hand. "We have to get out of here now!"

The lights flickered, offering tiny snapshots of light before dying altogether, plunging the boat into sudden darkness. The deafening music played on, adding to the pandemonium and panic.

_"What's going on?" _Harris screamed, rooted to the spot as a tidal wave of terror washed over and engulfed him.

"Come on!" Tina shouted, grabbing hold of his hand.

"But … where?! _There's nowhere to go!_" Harris stammered.

Tina pulled him towards the small metal staircase leading to the upper deck. Outside, the biting wind from the Bay hit them, knocking any feelings of intoxication from them immediately. She looked out across the water.

"Look! It's not far – we can swim!"

_"Don't be stupid - we'll die out there!" _Harris yelled desperately above the noise of the wind and the screaming.

_ "And we'll die in here if we don't!"_

- T – T – T -

"Thirty people dead so far!" announced Gwen. "Thirty! How could this happen? How could we have _let_ this happen?" She sat heavily at her desk. "All those people!"

Toshiko's brow knotted as she concentrated on document after document flashing on the monitor. Her fingers danced effortlessly across her computer keyboard. Finally, she sighed and sat back in her chair.

"Right, I'm done. I've deleted the deceaseds' medical records and changed the passenger manifest so that none of them were ever on board. We're securing the bodies and will dispose of them accordingly." Ianto appeared right on cue.

"No problem. I'll get on to it first thing in the morning."

"Our only slight problem is that the manifest states that 32 people were on board, including the captain and crew. We've only recovered 30. Meaning that we've got two bodies unaccounted for."

"Did they jump overboard to safety do you think?" Ianto asked her.

"It's possible. If they did, we'll have to keep an eye open for them. Nobody could survive for very long in the temperatures of the Bay at this time of year. Their bodies will turn up in a day or two."

Gwen shook her head. "When did you become so heartless Tosh?"

"When I started working for Torchwood," she said looking up from her computer screen.

"But, how can you make 30 people just disappear?!"

"It's quite easy when you know how," Toshiko replied coldly. "Officially, some have moved away – emigrated abroad; some have eloped and some just disappeared."

"And what about their families?" Gwen asked angrily. "What about them? Has my being here taught you nothing? They deserve to know what happened to them!"

Toshiko removed her glasses and stared at Gwen. "Thirty people officially missing or 30 people officially mauled and ripped to shreds by vampires?" Toshiko paused. "Which do you think their families would prefer Gwen? At least this way they still have hope and they don't have to know what really happened to them."

Ianto looked over. "And, if nothing else, we won't have a mass panic on our hands."

"I'm sorry Gwen," said Toshiko. "Do you think I like having to lie about a person's death? That I like denying someone a proper funeral? That I like depriving a family of peace of mind? Sometimes we have to do things that we don't like! It's the not-so-nice side of the job."

"Why _do_ we do this job?" said Gwen, primarily to herself. She looked about her. "Where's Jack?" she asked Ianto as he sat down next to her.

"He's still at the scene, trying to control the situation with the local police. Apparently, your friend PC Davidson thinks there's something 'hinky' going on!"

- T – T – T -

Cardiff Bay was freezing tonight. The cold wind whipped at Jack's hair as he stood watching the Police boats rocking gently in the harbour, their blue flashing lights dancing off the water. He was troubled. All of this was just too close to home, and a slaughter on this massive scale, this would be hard to deal with. The last thing he needed right now was a public panic on his hands, and the police were not making things any easier. When would they realise that 'Special Ops' meant 'keep your noses out and leave this to us'?. After all, this was what Torchwood did, this was their sole purpose, it was what they were good at … or supposed to be. _'Still, with a bit of luck they'll be gone soon,' _thought Jack. He sighed as he looked out towards the headland at Penarth, situated on the other side of the Bay. He saw the cosy, gold glow of lights burning inside the homes on the water's edge. Boy, what he wouldn't give to be inside one of those right now with a hot cup of tea.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps approaching from further along the dock-side. He groaned slightly on seeing Gwen's ex-colleague PC Andy Davidson heading straight for him. Jack quickly turned up his collar and made his way back towards Kayla who was waiting for him down by the quay. This was not a conversation he wanted to have at this freezing hour of the night.

"Oi!" the policeman called out. "I suppose this is down to you lot is it? We've only just this minute finished getting all of the bodies off and now we've all been sent home with no explanation, no by-your-leave or anything!"

Jack continued along the path without stopping or even looking back.

"_Oi! Torchwood!"_ PC Andy called out again. "I'm talking to you!" Eventually, he gave up and stared exasperatedly at the disappearing figure of Captain Jack Harkness. "You and your bloody spooky-do's," he muttered to himself. "Well, in any case, there's no need to be so bloody rude, is there?"

- T – T – T -

Kayla felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as the elderly vampire appeared beside her.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, folding his hands behind his back. "Rather spectacular eh?"

"How could you do this?! _Why_ would you do this?!" Kayla yelled angrily, gritting her teeth and trying desperately to control her temper. She closed her eyes in disgust as he grinned at the chilling spectacle playing out in the Bay before him. She opened them with a start as Jack joined her at the quayside.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked, then on seeing the man she was with, Jack smiled. "Hey! Professor Coughlin, good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Why not?!" The Professor said simply, ignoring Jack entirely.

Kayla could contain her anger no longer and lunged at him. It was only Jack's now heightened reflexes that allowed him to intervene and step between them.

"Hey hey hey!" Jack cried. "What's going on?"

Kayla remained silent as she glared angrily at Professor Coughlin.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something here?" Jack asked slowly, lowering his arms and feeling slightly sick.

The Professor turned to him, without even bothering to hide his contempt.

"I'm glad you bought this infernal Captain with you anyway! I shall enjoy killing him," he laughed.

Jack frowned. "I … I don't understand," he stuttered.

"I'm afraid that you've been somewhat misled Jack," Kayla said, without taking her eyes from the Professor. "I'm sorry, but when it comes to vampires, the 'Professor' here is rather more qualified than you've been led to believe."

"What …?" Jack stammered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Professor Coughlin continued. "I can enjoy killing him over and over again! Just as I shall enjoy killing you Kayla, when the time is right. Because I _will_ be the one to kill you, Kayla you do know that don't you?"

"Kayla – what the _hell_ is going on here?" Jack shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry Jack," Kayla said quietly, turning to face him. "But he's been playing you, well no, not only you – everyone - for a fool."

"But, but that's not possible…" Jack replied warily.

"I know it _is_ rather good isn't it!" The Professor laughed. "You know, in all my years I have become rather good at the art of disguise."

"But -" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, yes I know!" The Professor exclaimed. "A vampire hunter! Who'd have thought it? The '_perfect'_ diguise you might say! Who would ever suspect such a weak old man eh?" His eyes hardened as his stare turned to Kayla. "You always knew though didn't you?"

"Of course – we can't hide from one another. But you were never a threat – until now."

"But, the University? I don't understand!" said Jack angrily, still trying to process everything that was now happening around him. He felt as though everything he knew and trusted about this whole case had suddenly been turned on its head; like he was suddenly standing in the centre of a shaken snowglobe, unable to see around him and not knowing which way was up. _What the hell was happening? _

"A regular fresh supply of new blood?" Kayla ventured.

"Yes! What's more, I get to teach the young and the ignorant about the glory of our ways. I can mould their impressionable young minds to do and believe whatever I want . And, being such an expert, people like your lovely PC Cooper come to me for advice whenever the boys get a little out of hand!" He turned to Jack. "In return, I learn who my enemies are. You might say that I get to play on both sides. After all, nothing wrong with batting for both teams is there Jack?"

"But, you told us how to kill them … how to kill you! Why would you do that?" Jack yelled.

"Only good manners to make it a fair fight eh? It's no fun if your opponent doesn't even stand a chance is it? No fun in that at all!"

"I don't believe this!" Jack exclaimed.

Professor Coughlin checked his watch and turned to Kayla. "I'm like you, you see Kayla, I can control my urges … when I want to. But then, I do enjoy a good game every now and then. A bit like you eh? Playing with the humans."

Jack's temper flared and he swung at the Professor who effortlessly caught Jack's fist in his own.

"I really wouldn't!" he said calmly.

_"You're insane!"_ Kayla screamed suddenly. "Why didn't you just take what you needed and go? There was no need for this!" She pointed out towards the party boat now resting off shore like a macabre floating tombstone. "I mean, all of that. _Why do that?"_

"To get your attention you silly girl!" he replied, releasing Jack's fist. "Come on, aren't you even just a little flattered eh? All of this, just for you!" Professor Coughlin sensed Kayla's rising fury and smiled as he looked out towards the paling horizon. "Anyway, beddy-bys time. Better get your beauty sleep Kayla. You're going to need it. Interesting times are coming!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jack and Kayla stood in the empty Boardroom. She looked somehow even paler than usual.

"We have to end this Jack," she said gravely. "Now! Things are out of control. Too many innocent people are dead. And, I'm not sure why, but I've got a horrible feeling they've learned how to reproduce again."

Jack sat at the table. "OK. What are you suggesting we do?"

"I followed them back last night, I know where to find them now," said Kayla, taking the seat next to him. "We flush them out and we end this." She paused for a moment. "Tonight, if you're ready? If not, I can do this by myself; you don't have to come Jack. I appreciate all the help you've given me, but I can do this on my own now."

"Hey, not in your lifetime," he replied.

Kayla smiled appreciatively. "It won't be easy Jack. I don't know how many there's going to be … I don't know how many there are now."

Suddenly, the boardroom door burst open, crashing noisily into the wall behind it.

"_You can't do this!"_ screamed Ianto, charging into the room, closely followed by Gwen, Owen and Toshiko who had been desperately trying to reason with him outside.

"Sorry Jack!" Gwen apologised as she grabbed hold of Ianto's arm. "Come on Ianto."

Ianto shrugged himself free. "I won't let you!"

Kayla rose from her chair. "Ianto, I have to! I have to stop this. It's what I came here for remember?"

Ianto took Kayla's hand, desperately chocking back his threatening tears.

"But I can't lose you…" he said weakly. "I love you."

Kayla shook her head. "That's not fair!"she said gently, stroking his face tenderly with the back of her hand.

"But I do!" he said desperately. His tears were no longer threatening, but running in streams down his face. His cheeks burned but he didn't care what the others thought of him, this was too important. _She_ was too important.

"This is _my_ fault Ianto!" Kayla reasoned. "They are here because of _me!_ I have to end this before -" But Ianto grabbed hold of her roughly by the arm, cutting her words short.

"Then I'm coming with you!" he spat angrily.

Kayla pulled away from him angrily. _"Oh no you're not!"_ she yelled.

"You don't have a choice!" Ianto foolishly grabbed at her again.

"_Yes I do!" _Kayla's anger reverberated around the room like a thunderbolt. Her eyes flashed and instead of walking away from Ianto she closed in on him. He flinched but was determined not to be afraid of her. She stared fixedly at him. The room was silent. No one dared to say or do _anything._

_ "_I_ lied _Ianto_!_" Her voice turned to nothing but a harsh whisper which terrified every person standing in the room. "I _am_ scared of us! I am scared to death … for you! … And for what _this _means for you! I will not get you killed in something that is _my_ fight. Now _leave me alone!_"

Kayla pushed Ianto away from her, inadvertently forgetting her strength and sending him crashing into the opposite wall. She turned and walked away, slamming the door behind her. Ianto struggled to his feet and made for the door, but Jack stopped him with a gentle arm on his.

"Hey! Hey! Careful Ianto. She's on the edge here. Give her some space."

Outside in the corridor, Kayla punched the wall in pure frustration, her fist penetrating it like a hot knife through butter. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself and then sagged against the wall. She was appalled at what she had just done to Ianto; she hadn't meant to, she was just angry. She slid down to the floor and buried her face in her hands. And for the first time since she could remember, she cried.

Back inside the boardroom, the team recovered from the recent events. Ianto straightened his tie and smoothed his jacket.

"I need to talk to her Jack." But he found his exit blocked once again.

"Ianto, she's right. This _is_ her fight!" said Jack with his arm across the door. "You've seen how strong and how fast they are. We're no match for them. She has to do this! For the good of all of us. Don't worry – I'll stay with her."

Gwen's head shot up. "But Jack! -"

Jack turned to Gwen and the rest of the team. "They can kill any of you, but I reckon I'm one helluva match for these things don't you?"

Owen stood with his hands on his hips. "Well in that case – I'm comin' too."

"No!" Jack replied flatly.

Owen stared at him. "I'm numb remember? I can't feel anything Jack. They can't hurt me. I've got nothing to lose."

"But you won't heal," Jack argued angrily. "Where's that gonna leave you huh?"

"Well, where's it gonna leave you? Why am I so different Jack? No one knows what's gonna happen to them! So what makes me so different? At least I won't feel what they do to me. I guess that makes me an asset, don't you? Martha Jones once said that I was 'fragile' ... but I am no more fragile than anyone else. Jack – let me do this. Let me help. I need to be part of the team again. I need to do something."

"Owen I -"

"- I'm not a threat to them. Am I right Kayla?" he asked, as she reappeared in the doorway.

Kayla opened her mouth to speak but before she could answer, Owen continued his plea. "What have I got to lose Jack? They can't kill me – I'm already dead!"

Jack tried to reason with him. "I know you're angry Owen and if I was dead I'd be -"

"- but you're not dead are you Jack?" Owen interrupted angrily. "You're practically the opposite of death itself! You're alive! You are _so_ alive! _NEVER _dying whilst I'm ..." he paused, not quite knowing how to end that sentence, after all, he didn't know _what_ he was. "Look," he sighed. "They're not exactly gonna get much of a meal out of me are they? Like I said, I'm already dead remember?"

"That is true," said Kayla, fully entering the room. She stood next to Ianto, gingerly taking hold of his hand and offering him an apologetic smile before turning back to Owen. "But it won't stop them killing you again – just for the fun of it."

"Yeah well, maybe I'm up for a bit of fun of my own. 'Cos I reckon we've got a secret weapon see! Hang on a sec." With that, Owen sprinted down to his workstation and after rummaging and banging about under the desk for a moment he returned to the others.

Jack's eyes widened as he pointed at the huge weapon that Owen was now brandishing like a puppy with a new ball. "What – _what the hell is_ _that?!_" he asked, horrified.

"It's a Sub-Atomic Destabiliser!" Owen replied grinning wildly. "Suzie was working on it ages ago. It does exactly what it says it does. The bullets destabilise the sub-atomic forces responsible for holding cellular matter together. Talk about 'blowing someone away' – that ain't got nothing on this! One hit with one of these little babies and … pfft … you literally fall apart. They don't just kill – they destroy."

"Can't you just use a stake like me?" Kayla asked.

Owen shrugged. "Well, yeah, I s'pose … but this way, we don't have to be so accurate ... or get quite so close."

"And we've also got the other thing that Owen and I have been working on!" exclaimed Toshiko excitedly. Toshiko rarely showed outward excitement about anything during her working day. None of the other members of the team appreciated her fascination with computers and technology; they thought her geeky and fairly sad. So when Owen had approached her and asked for her help in developing a new device for combating the vampires, she had been delighted. This time, it was her turn to disappear off to the workshop to retrieve the new toy.

Owen carefully laid the Sub-Atomic Destabiliser gun onto the table; however, before he could even remove his hands, Gwen had already made a beeline for it.

"Careful!" reprimanded Owen. "It's ... delicate!"

"Ta-dah!" announced Toshiko as she came back to the room holding up a device, which looked like a water pistol had had a fight in a light bulb factory. "It's not quite finished yet but -" Owen quickly snatched it from her.

"So," he began, "we know that vampires are intolerant of sunlight or _ultraviolet light_ right? It makes them _burn -_"

"- So," Toshiko continued, taking the gun back from Owen. "We took a common household Maglite, adapted it by fixing it with filaments from a small medicinal phototherapy machine, did a little re-wiring and -"

Owen grabbed the device back again. "– And to cut a very long and very boring story short -" He glared at Toshiko. "It now emits a concentrated beam of pure ultraviolet light – directly at the target. Lighting it up like a modern day Guy Fawkes. _BAM!"_

Kayla shuddered involuntarily. Not many things on this earth could scare a vampire, but this conversation was definitely making her uneasy. Ianto put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, kissing her reassuringly on the temple.

Toshiko frowned. "Although, we can't use it for long as it will burn through our retinas, eventually causing irreparable blindness, and in this situation, all things considered, safety goggles probably wouldn't be very practical!"

Jack smiled, impressed. "OK Ianto – what are we gonna to call it?"

Ianto took a moment as the team waited with baited breath for Ianto to come up with one of his famous names. He already had the "Risen Mitten" and the "Life Knife" to his repertoire to name but a few.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it Sir." Ianto said after a minute.

Jack raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Ianto smiled. "The Sun Gun."

Owen shrugged as he passed the gun to Gwen. "I actually like that!"

Jack laughed and folded his arms. He stood and thought for a moment. Then he took a deep breath.

"Alright – with that, and …" he frowned and pointed at the Sub-Atomic Destabiliser. "… _That,_ together with the three of us – I guess it evens things out a little."

Ianto turned to him. "I don't care what you say though Jack, she's not doing this without me!"

"_For Christ's sake Ianto!_ " Kayla exploded. "Did you not listen to _anything_ I just said?"

Jack intervened and stepped between them, secretly afraid that _'someone's'_ temper would flare out of control again. He motioned for Kayla to give them a little room.

"Ianto, I realise this is hard for you," he said sympathetically. "I know that nothing is as strong as the urge to protect the one you love – but there's also nothing more dangerous. You could get yourself killed. You could get Kayla killed. Let me take care of this alright? I promise I won't let anything happen to her. I'll look after her. OK? ... OK?"

Ianto looked back at Kayla, then turned and walked silently out of the office.

"Take care of him," Jack said quietly, turning to Toshiko. "And be careful – he's capable of anything right now. OK. We have to go. Sundown's in a couple of hours and we need to be ready." He turned to Kayla. "Let's get you covered up and ready to travel."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ianto ripped the masking tape from the roll in one swift movement. Carefully, he secured the blackout material to the inside of the SUV passenger window. Clambering across the rear the seat, he began light-proofing the second side-window. On hearing footsteps approaching, he carefully removed one corner, peered out and instantly fixed the thick fabric stubbornly back across the window, effectively blocking Jack's view into the vehicle. After a moment, Ianto sighed heavily. He knew that he was being unfair, after all, none of this was Jack's fault. But he just felt angry and so helpless; Why did Jack always have to be the hero?

"I know you're in there Ianto," Jack called through the window. "I could come in there after you, but people will only talk!"

Ianto unlatched the passenger door and gently pushed the door open. He swung his legs out and rested them on the door-sill.

"I'm sorry Jack." Ianto stared at the concrete floor. "I just don't want to lose someone else. I can't go through that again. You can understand that, can't you?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do." Jack sank into a squat and rested himself against the body of the SUV. "You wanna know something Ianto?" he said softly. "You're so lucky. You are _so_ lucky to have something to hold on to; to have someone that you are willing to risk _everything _for and someone that you love, no matter what the cost. Not everyone gets that chance."

"Don't you have that sir?" Ianto asked, looking down at him.

Jack shook his head. "No," he replied quietly. "Not anymore."

"But you did once?" Ianto asked him awkwardly.

Jack smiled. "Yes. Once upon a time." He paused, remembering times long ago and long since passed. "I was married you know! I even had a family … me! Can you imagine that?" he laughed sadly to himself.

"I'm sorry," Ianto replied. "I didn't know. What happened? What happened to your family?"

"It was a long time ago Ianto. A whole different life," Jack smiled. "But it was amazing, and I _loved_ it. Being part of something so strong and forever that you think nothing can ever take it away from you but …" Jack blinked away the memories and suddenly rose to his feet. "Times change. Hold on to this Ianto, hold on to it and don't _ever_ let it go."

Ianto looked up and watched as Jack walked slowly across the garage floor towards the exit, patting Kayla lightly on the shoulder as he passed her coming in. Ianto climbed out of the SUV and made his way to the rear of the vehicle, opened the tailgate and resumed light-proofing the glass.

Kayla wound her arms tightly around his waist. "I'm sorry Ianto," she said, burying her face in his back. "I'm so sorry."

Ianto couldn't help but smile just a little. He fastened the final corner and turned around, still within Kayla's firm embrace. She felt so small and fragile in his arms. _H__ow could he let her fight those creatures without him?_

"I can't let you fight those … _monsters!_ What kind of man would I be?"

"Oh Ianto, I've never met anyone like you, not in all my lifetimes."

"I don't want you to go." Kayla could see the tears welling in his eyes. "You've changed my life Kayla … you have _no idea_! I don't want to lose you, I can't!"

"You won't." She took his face gently in her hands. "As long as you do what I ask. I can't have you there Ianto because I can't protect you. They would sense my feelings for you and use you against me."

"There's no need to worry," he told her, tenderly brushing her face.

"I'm not worried Ianto, as long as you are here and out of harm's reach." Kayla looked up into his sad eyes. "I'll get this out of the way, then I'll come home – to you, and we can start living the rest of our lives. Yes?"

Jack's words echoed in his head. _'__Hold on to this Ianto, don't ever let it go.'_ His head began to swim and his heart pounded in his chest. He swallowed hard.

"Kayla – will you marry me?"

"What?!" exclaimed Kayla, thinking she had misheard him. She broke into a smile as Ianto knelt down on one knee in front of her on the concrete floor.

"I know I don't have a ring or anything, but, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. Kayla, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Ianto -"

"I know!" Ianto interrupted her urgently. "I know there are things that we need to talk about but, right now, none of that matters; we've got the rest of our lives for that."

Kayla looked deep into his eyes. He was desperate, she could tell that much, but there was more than that, much more. He meant it. This was no idle attempt to keep her from fighting. She could tell that he wanted her more than anything else on this earth. After a moment or two, she peered suspiciously at him.

"If I say 'yes' – will you promise to stay here?" she asked.

Ianto nodded. "Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Absolutely yes!"

She smiled and nodded her head thoughtfully. "OK" she said simply.

"OK?" Ianto smiled hesitantly. "Is that a 'yes'?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," replied Kayla breaking into a large smile.

"Yes!" Ianto shouted aloud. _"YES!"_ He rose to his feet, picked Kayla up from the bench and swung her around in his arms. Ianto had never felt so happy! He felt as though his heart was going to pound out of his chest and burst right there in front of him. Gently, he replaced Kayla to her feet, and taking her face softly in his hands, he kissed her.

"Hey Ianto, are we covered by CCTV down here?" she asked him.

Ianto looked up at the small discreet camera on the far wall. "Yes," he grinned. "But I know somewhere that isn't!" He pulled her close against him and led her towards the open rear door of the SUV.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

"He was up for doing it on his own, the silly sod!" Rhys continued as he cleared the dinner dishes away and dropped them noisily into the washing up bowl. Gwen sat perched on a stool at the breakfast counter, staring out of the window, watching the sun as it sank slowly across the city, her mind on a million and one other things, and absolutely none of them concerned Rhys' friend Banana Boat in the slightest.

"So I said to Banana, _'not on your nelly mate! If one goes, we all go…'_"

Rhys' voice faded to a mumble. Gwen looked at her watch – 7 o'clock. She tapped the face involuntarily with her finger. She looked up at Rhys and then at her mobile phone lying on the counter top.

"'…_we stick together'_ 'cos that's what mates do in situations like this…" Rhys paused. "Isn't it? … Gwen?"

Gwen suddenly became aware of Rhys looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She gave him one of her biggest and sweetest smiles. "I'm sorry sweetheart, what did you say?"

Rhys picked up the tea towel and dried his hands. "Were you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry; I was a million miles away. Look, I'm _really_ sorry, I … I've got to nip out for a bit." Gwen jumped down from the stool, kissed Rhys quickly on the cheek and picked up her mobile phone. "I won't be long."

"What? Where are you going now?!" asked Rhys irately, throwing the tea towel down on the counter as Gwen grabbed her coat and her bag and headed for the door.

"Oh … just … work. I'm sorry, something I forgot to do that's all. I'll see you later yeah? I love you." As she closed the front door behind her, Gwen hit speed-dial.

"Tosh? Yeah, I've been thinking – we can't let them do this …"

- T – T – T -

The sun sank slowly into the horizon as the Torchwood SUV raced along the main road following it to the outer city.

"Where is this warehouse?" Jack called out to Kayla who was sitting in the back seat, hiding under a thick woollen blanket just in case Ianto's light proofing wasn't as thorough as he had planned.

"I don't know," she replied. "Turn left here!"

Owen swung the SUV into a sharp left, flinging the occupants of the vehicle against the side doors. "Yeah thanks! Bit more of a warning wouldn't go a miss!" he hissed irately.

"I'm working on smell alone," came her muffled reply. "I can't see very well."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, turning to face her.

"I can't see," she explained. "I have no day vision. That and you've blacked out the windows ... but my eyes are designed to work in the dark, they don't see so well in the light. As it gets darker, my eyes will adapt. Sunlight literally blinds me. That ... and it sets me on fire."

- T – T – T -

Owen swung the SUV into the entrance of the abandoned industrial estate and pulled up not far from the warehouse. The door was ajar. Kayla entered first and was relieved to find it empty.

The building was cold and derelict; loose debris and detritus covered the uneven floor. A flock of pigeons, disturbed by the vehicle's engine, suddenly took flight from an exposed RSJ and exited through one of the broken windows above them,.

Kayla turned her head and sniffed the stale air; the smell of death permeated the building. They didn't have long.

"They've been here and they'll be back before long," she called out as she returned to Jack and Owen. "Now remember, aim for the heart, anything else and you'll just injure them temporarily – but it won't stop them. They'll go for me first, they won't consider you a threat, but if you think you're losing it or you can't handle it – get out! They'll smell your weakness and they'll band together and come straight for you. Jack, if anything goes wrong, if they get hold of me but don't kill me – then you'll have to. I'm trusting you Jack – kill me, don't leave me at their hands, please. Please! Well, good luck. Here goes."

Kayla brushed herself down with her hands and prepared herself for the fight ahead. She was about to run to the look-out post when she suddenly stopped and turned.

"Oh and thank you … Captain Jack Harkness." She extended her hand towards him.

"What for?" asked Jack smiling but taking her hand anyway.

"For giving me a chance to prove myself. You didn't have to trust me – but you did, and I'm grateful for that."

"My pleasure!"

Kayla cleared her throat. "Right then …!"

Jack and Owen watched as Kayla turned and sprinted down to the road entrance to get herself into position. Ready to signal them when the vampires were nearby.

"Question is," said Jack sadly, "what do we do with her after this is over?"

"What do you mean?" asked Owen locking the SUV and stowing the keys in his inside jacket pocket.

"Well, if this works and she becomes the last of her line, the last of her species, what do we do with her? We can't just leave her to survive on her own."

Jack switched on his torch against the fading light as he and Owen made their way inside the warehouse, where they were to hide until Kayla gave them the signal that the vampires had arrived and that the fight was imminent. She would then join them and hide in the shadows until she was required. She had surmised that it would be easier if the vampires initially thought that Jack and Owen were alone and therefore wouldn't be expecting her as reinforcements.

"I say we get rid of her too," Owen said coldly as he zipped up his jacket and began checking the Sub-Atomic Destabiliser. "Then there's no argument is there, there _can't _be anymore." He looked over at Jack. ".… Right?"

"But that would amount to genocide," Jack replied shaking his head. "That's never a good thing, a friend taught me that once. And then there's Ianto …"

"We tell 'im she died. Simple as that." Owen had often been referred to in the past as 'callous', but he preferred to think of it 'brutally honest'. He counted out his bullets and placed them in his pockets within easy reach. "After all, he'd never know out what really happened, would he?"


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Gwen and Toshiko had made their way down into the weaponry store and were hurriedly packing a large holdall with any items of portable ammunition that they could lay their hands on. Gwen looked up and did a double take as she suddenly became aware of Ianto crossing the floor towards them.

_"Oh for God's sake Tosh!"_ she cried. "I thought you were supposed to lock him up!"

Toshiko turned. "I ... I did!" she stuttered in dismay.

Ianto smiled. "I've told you before, no-one knows this place like I do, and that includes the security systems. Sorry." He looked between the two girls. "So, now that I'm here, what can I do to help?"

"Nothing!" Gwen exclaimed. "You're not coming!"

"Yes, actually, I am." Ianto said, casually leaning against wall. "You see, I've locked the garage and I'm the only one with the keys." He jangled the key ring teasingly between his fingers. "So, if I don't go – you don't go. Sorry!" He straightened himself up, put the keys back into his trouser pockets and smiled gently. "Now, like I said - what can I do to help?"

"We're packing up," Gwen sighed, closing the bag and zipping it shut. "We're going over to the warehouse."

"We found a couple more of these," announced Toshiko, proudly holding up another of the sub-atomic destabiliser guns. "It turns out that Suzie was working on two prototypes, plus the finished model, which Owen has."

"So, coming?" asked Gwen, picking up the remaining gun thereby leaving Ianto empty handed.

"Oh great!" he complained. "What am I supposed to use?" The other two looked over at the workbench; Ianto followed their gaze to a large clear glass jar. "Brilliant! You two get the big fuck-off shotguns armed with sub-atomic destabiliser bullets – I get a bottle of Holy Water!"

"YOU shouldn't even be coming," Toshiko argued. "You're too close to this. Jack's not going to like this." Reluctantly, she threw her gun across to him; Ianto caught it and smiled. "But I get the Sun Gun!" she said, pulling it from her inside jacket pocket.

"Yeah well," Gwen replied. "I don't care … as far as I'm concerned Jack needs all the help he can get. We can't leave him in there with _her_."

Ianto smiled. "Him … and Owen."

"Yes …" Gwen blushed and laughed awkwardly. "And Owen too … of course _"and Owen!"_"

- T – T – T - 

The industrial estate sat enclosed within a dark eerie silence. The moon hadn't quite reached full and lay partially hidden behind looming clouds. Every now and then, she would shine brightly and lay the world open in a silver shimmer. The wind had dropped, leaving just a gentle breeze rushing through the long grass behind the warehouse where Jack and Owen were now in hiding; awaiting the start of what they hoped would be the vampire's final fight. Strange, that such a calm night could hold the promise of such violence.

Two pinpricks of light suddenly pierced the blackness. They grew quickly, forming two strong beams temporarily blinding Jack as he peered through the tiny gap between the warehouse doors. The low groan of an engine and the rumble of tyres on uneven tarmac drew closer until the vehicle eventually drew up next to the SUV. The engine went quiet, extinguishing the headlights down to sidelights and eventually to nothing at all. Jack was just beginning to wonder if vampires were in the habit of driving cars or whether this was a security patrol when he suddenly recognised the two figures exiting the vehicle.

"Oh Jesus! What the hell?" He forced the door open a little further and poked his head through the gap. "_What the hell are you doing here?" _he whispered angrily._ "_Get in here. _QUICKLY!_"

Owen helped him to wrench the door aside and pulled Gwen and Toshiko into the confines of the building.

"I told you to stay away!" Jack hissed at Gwen as he helped her with her weapons holdall. Owen strained as he pushed the sliding doors noisily back together.

Gwen froze for a second, seeing Jack so angry always put her off her guard. "Well, we decided you could do with a bit of a hand," she explained timidly.

Jack glared at her. "This was _not_ the plan! You knew what you had to do! I gave you an order and you ignored it!"

"I'm sorry Jack! We just wanted to help. We couldn't leave you here. We just couldn't." Gwen shook her head. "Couldn't!"

Jack looked down at her. He knew deep down that Gwen and Toshiko only had his best interest at heart, but _dammit! _Now he couldn't protect all of them. "You know," he protested, "I remember when _I _used to be in charge around here!"

"Where is she?" Toshiko asked smiling feebly and scanning the interior of the warehouse, desperate to change the subject.

"She's outside," Owen replied. "Watching for them to arrive. We thought you were them,"

"Wait, you're here as bait?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Something like that!" Jack peered out through a small gap. "Except that now, thanks to you, _'we're'_ here as bait. Ianto is our only back up now in case things go -"

Knock. Knock. "Er – hello?" came a voice from the outside of the warehouse door. "Any time you want to let me in too!"

"Great!" Jack turned to Gwen. _"What the hell were you thinking Gwen?"_

"Pretty please?" came Ianto's voice again from outside. He knocked lightly on the metallic doors again.

Owen slid the door open yet again and yanked Ianto roughly inside by his jacket.

"What! Don't blame me!" squealed Gwen defensively.

"_You're_ my second in command!"

"Yes!" acknowledged Gwen, suddenly angry that she was getting the blame for wanting to help them. "Yes I am! And did you _really_ think that we were going to stay behind? That _any_ of us would stay behind?"

"Yeah? Well it was really stupid!" Jack retorted childishly.

"Hey! We're trying to help you!" she cried.

"Yeah, guys?" Owen piped up. "Sorry to interrupt but we really don't have time for this! Let's do 'handbags at dawn' … at dawn shall we? If we're still alive," he muttered under his breath.

"Hello children!"

"Jesus!" exclaimed Owen to Kayla who had suddenly appeared out of the darkness next to him. "Ok - you _really_ have to stop doing that!"

"I gave you the signal but it seems that none of you were paying attention. They're coming!"

_"We will discuss this later!"_ demanded Jack, pointing directly at Gwen.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One**

Kayla waited silently in the shadows. Invisible to Jack and the others, she saw them perfectly, and that was all that mattered now. She cursed to herself as she saw the familiar silhouette of Ianto. But she couldn't think about that now, she had to stay focussed. She always knew that this was going to be a one-man fight. Their hearts pounded like drums in their human chests; a call to arms for any vampire. Not that she liked the thought of using them as bait.

It wouldn't be long now. She could smell them coming. The game was on.

Jack froze when he saw them. For once in his life, he began to think that he had made a gross error of judgement. What was he thinking?! They couldn't fight them! Normally, he relished a good fight, but this... This was suicide! All they could hope for was a passing lucky shot at best. He didn't know what to do.

"Get out!" he said desperately to the others. "There's too many of them! _"Go! GET OUT!"_

"Not a chance!" replied Owen, cocking the sub-atomic machine gun. 

- T – T – T - 

This was impossible. She couldn't make out was happening. It was too dark. The noise of the screaming, the blasts from Torchwood's guns and the pinging of bullets as they ricocheted off the metal struts and girders, everything was happening so fast. Gwen felt completely disorientated.

"Come on – focus. Focus!" she scolded herself. Taking a trembling deep breath, she hoisted up the heavy sub-atomic gun and aimed it at one of their attackers. Fixing him in her sights, she squeezed the trigger. She heard a loud whooshing sound as the large bullets left the barrel and the gun recoiled in her hands. Gwen's eyes widened, as the vampire seemed to pixelate in front of her and then dropped to dust on the floor. A strange sense of elation flooded through her body and she smiled just a little. But it was short-lived.

As she looked to her right, she saw another running at full speed, yelling and coming straight for her. Gwen lifted the gun again and without taking time to aim accurately, she fired. This time two shots rang out in quick succession. The first whizzed past and inadvertently took out one vampire hell-bent on ripping Jack's head off, the second got Gwen's assailant right between the eyes. It seemed to stop in mid-air, pull a momentary face of surprise and then disintegrated into nothing.

Gwen saw Kayla in her line of fire. Kayla turned and raised her eyebrows at her. Suddenly though, Kayla's expression changed and she lunged at Gwen.

_ "GET DOWN!"_ she yelled, pulling her stake and landing directly on the chest of a skinny blonde-haired female standing approximately two feet from Gwen's back. Kayla pummelled it into the ground and rammed the stake straight through its scrawny heart. Gwen stood and stared, speechless.

"You're welcome!" said Kayla as she stood and jumped through the air over Gwen's head, effortlessly kicking one vampire through the head so hard that its head parted company with its body.

- T – T – T - 

The onslaught seemed to last for hours. The Torchwood team were mentally and physically exhausted. Owen was aware that they must be running low on ammunition by now, they probably had only a few shots left at best. He twisted himself into a tight corner of the warehouse and rifled through his pockets. He found four sub-atomic bullets.

As he hastily rammed them into the gun chamber he heard a noise immediately above him. He turned to look, but his vision was blurred by a sharp, sudden blow to the side of his head, as he fell he picked up the gun and fired. The bullet shot straight through two vampires in quick succession. A third grabbed his free arm from the side and wrenched hard. It had been expecting Owen to at least cry out, but he hadn't accounted for the dead not being able to feel pain! Instead Owen turned the gun and placed it squarely against the vampire's chest and smiled sardonically. It looked down at the barrel of the gun and then back at Owen, just as he fired.

"Not today thanks!" Owen spat. He scrambled to his feet, painfully aware that he now had only one remaining bullet. He looked across at Ianto, his gun still bursting into life at the other side of the room. Perhaps he had bullets to share. Owen checked his position. If he was quick, and if he was lucky, he could make it over to him.

- T – T – T - 

Ianto felt guilty that he had not seen Kayla for some time. But in all fairness, things were more chaotic than he ever thought possible. He suddenly caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye and was relieved to see her still alive and fighting as hard as ever. Just then, Ianto saw a particularly nasty, dark haired vampire flying down towards him from a girder some way above him. He pointed the sub-atomic destabiliser at him and fired. Nothing. He pulled the trigger again. Nothing. Ianto desperately fired again and again but still nothing. He was out of ammunition.

- T – T – T - 

Jack stopped in his tracks, distracted by Ianto's screams as they rang out. His heart sank as he watched him drop to the ground. The vampire had descended on Ianto and started feeding from him. He then lifted Ianto from the ground and laughed, brandishing him like trophy. Owen sprang from behind and fired his last remaining bullet, hoping to God that his aim was true. It wasn't. The bullet smashed into the vampire's arm. He screamed out in agony and anger, dropping Ianto to the ground like a rag doll. Blood from the vampire's wound splattered the wall behind him. It covered Ianto's face almost completely obscuring it from view. Jack could no longer see whether he was alive or dead. Suddenly, Kayla swooped down from above, plunged a stake deep through the chest of the screaming creature.

"_Ianto's down__!"_ Jack screamed at Gwen. "Take the SUV. Get him out of here NOW!" He checked frantically around him. "Owen! You too - you're not gonna heal! Go! All of you – we need you alive. Get back to The Hub – get the Medibay ready. _GO!"_

"I'm staying!" Someone called out from the shadows.

Jack turned towards the voice, he saw no one, but he recognised it immediately. "OK Toshiko – you're with me!" he called out, realising that she had obviously found the perfect vantage point.

Owen made his way over to Ianto, by now unconscious and covered in blood. He tried to lift him but his hands kept slipping with the blood on bare skin.

_"Help me!"_ he shouted desperately over to Gwen. "I can't carry him by myself."

Gwen immediately dropped her weapon and scrambled her way through the semi darkness to the unconscious figure. Draping his arm around her neck, she and Owen hauled Ianto onto his feet and staggering they dragged him towards the doors.

_"I'll cover you! GO!"_ Jack screamed. Kayla leapt at the vampires who were now closing in on the injured party as they tried to leave, she tore the first one's head right off its shoulders as she staked a second through the heart. Jack breathed a sigh of relief as the heavy doors slammed shut behind them. At least they would make it back.

As he turned back, Jack saw the figure flying towards him but it was too late.

"Oh no, not again!" He braced himself for the impact and felt himself lifted high into the air. There was a sickening crack as Jack's body hit the roof girder snapping his spine in two. His lifeless body plummeted through the air, hitting the ground with an almighty thud.

Toshiko, completely concealed under a pile of old boxes in a corner of the warehouse, had the perfect cover. Squinting against the blinding light and trying not to burn her eyes, she fired the Sun Gun. A blood-curdling scream resounded around her. She watched as the vampire hurtling towards her suddenly exploded in a ball of flame and dust. She fired again at another that followed close behind.

Jack's body convulsed violently as it returned from death once more. His lungs burned as he gasped desperately for air. To suffer this once was painful enough; to go through it this many times in one night was killing him. He scrabbled weakly across the floor, fleetingly unaware of what was happening and frantically trying to regain his bearings. Dust and dirt filled his lungs and he coughed violently. He looked hysterically around him, there didn't seem to be that many of them left now. Suddenly Jack, his attention drawn to his left, saw Kayla just as her screams filled the air and she doubled over and fell to her knees.

_"NO!"_ he cried out.

- T – T – T - 

Kayla struggled for breath; she steadied the stake as the blood soaked through the white of her shirt and ran down through her fingers. Her adversary laughed and knelt down to face her.

"The old fool said he wanted to kill you, shame I got there first!"

Kayla raised her eyes to meet his and grinned slowly through the pain.

"Yeah?" she snarled slowly. "Well guess what – you missed!"

With a wrenching scream, Kayla pulled the stake out from her chest and thrust it through the heart. The vampire yelled out in agony, desperately trying to free himself, but finding the stake lodged firmly between the bones of his ribcage; he roared angrily and vanished into a cloud of dust.

Kayla attempted the best she could at a smile towards Jack, until she collapsed unconscious in the dirt. As she did so another wave of three vampires closed in on her.

Jack stood unsteadily on his feet. "Hey! Guess what boys –," he panted, "– still alive! You're not the only ones who get to live forever." The vampires turned in surprise and launched themselves at Jack. "Here we go again!"

- T – T – T - 

Kayla blinked slowly. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious. There was silence. Nothing but stillness. She sprang up and looked around her. At first, she saw nothing. No movement. All around her dust, flesh and tendrils lay strewn like streamers across the warehouse floor. The sweet thick, stench of blood so heavy in the air, that you didn't need to be a vampire to smell it.

She wiped the sweat from her eyes. As she glanced around her, something caught her eye, a figure lying prone and lifeless in the dirt.

_"JACK!"_


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Kayla struggled to her feet and stumbled over to him. Captain Jack Harkness lay grey and lifeless, his empty eyes gazing soullessly up at her. Gently, she felt his face with the back of her hand; he was cold, ice cold.

"Thank you Captain," she said quietly. "I am so sorry. But you can sleep now, your penance is over. Your debt is repaid." Bowing her head, she closed his eyes against the world. "Sleep now."

A breeze closed in on her from behind, making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Kayla remained at Jack's side.

"Very touching," came the malevolent voice through the darkness. "And here we are. I told you I would be the one to kill you, didn't I?"

"Oh I don't think so," she replied slowly, turning to face Professor Coughlin.

"Look, see reason Kayla." He took a step closer towards her. "You and I have co-habited perfectly well in this city for many years now. Join me. Join me and I won't have to kill you. I don't _want_ to kill you. We could do amazing things Kayla, you and I. We are, after all, the last of our kind."

"Correction," Kayla snarled, her silver vampire eyes flashing in the darkness. "_I_ …am the last of our kind!"

Kayla lunged at him; she missed as he leapt up on to a nearby roof girder. Kayla recovered and followed immediately in pursuit. The two vampires launched into a vicious fight; a fight a thousand times more violent and more venomous than any that had taken place on this or any other night.

Toshiko, with the Sun Gun batteries now totally depleted, could do nothing but sit and watch helplessly as the two remaining vampires fought. Bloodied and tired they continued their relentless campaign. Carefully she edged her way over to Jack's body and crouched next to him with tears filling her eyes. This couldn't be happening. This was Jack! And Jack _always_ came back didn't he? _Didn't he?_

"Don't leave me Jack," she whispered desperately, taking hold of his hand. "Please don't leave me here. Please. Jack, I don't know what to do! I need you! _Please!_"

Suddenly, Jack's muscles began seizing and convulsing uncontrollably as the energy ripped through his body, reincarnating him yet again.

"God I hate this!" he rasped eventually.

"Oh thank god!" Toshiko cried uncontrollably, grabbing him so tightly that she thought she might kill him again. "Thank you. _Thank you!"_

After what seemed an age, Kayla managed to kick The Professor to the ground; she laid punch after punch into him, hearing his bones shattering beneath her fists. As he lay motionless on the warehouse floor, she raised a wooden stake and plunged it deep through his chest. So deep that she felt it strike the floor beneath him. Professor Coughlin opened his eyes for the final time and with a death-defying scream vanished into a cloud of dust. Kayla, her face covered in blood and dirt from the fight, fell to her hands and knees exhausted.

Jack picked himself up from the floor and staggered over to her, wiping the sweat from his face and the blood and dust from his eyes. Just then, Toshiko saw movement deep within the darkness of the roof space.

_"Jack look out!"_ she cried.

Jack and Kayla followed Toshiko's gaze as a tall figure emerged from the shadows. Kayla's face fell, her breath taken from her as she realised with whom she was to share the final fight.

"Jack ..." Kayla said quietly. "Get out. Now!"

Jack took a step towards her.

"Kayla! No!" he replied, his eyes not leaving the emerging figure. "You've had enough … let us -"

Kayla turned towards him and placed her palm reassuringly on his chest. She spoke quietly and calmly.

"It's OK Jack." She looked up at him and nodded. "It's Balthoor. My Sire. I can end this."

"No!" Jack protested. "You can't do this, you're not strong en- "

"- Please Jack," Kayla reassured him. "Take Toshiko and check on Ianto and the others. I can finish this. I'll join you back at The Hub. I'll be OK with him."

Jack cast a warning glare at Balthoor, who smiled in return, perhaps a little too kindly for Jack's liking. However, he placed his hand reassuringly on Kayla's upper arm before turning and left with Toshiko through the large metal door of the warehouse. It slammed shut suddenly behind them. The bolt shot across, locking the two vampires together in the dark. Jack, sensing something was wrong, pounded heavily on the door from the other side.

"Kayla! _KAYLA!_"

Kayla stood with her back against the door and swallowed hard. A tear ran down her face. She knew that this would be by far the hardest battle she would ever have to fight. Balthoor's smile faded and he raised an arm towards her.

"Come Kayla." His voice, soft and enchanting, echoed in the eerie silence. "You cannot resist your sire. I who gave you life."

Kayla turned to face him and began to glide slowly, involuntarily across the dusty floor towards him.

"No!" she whispered thinly, powerless against him. Her eyes softened and began to close; her head sank gently backwards as her body fell limp. Balthoor enveloped her in his arms and kissed her. Kayla was silent and motionless, as though she were asleep. He leaned her back further, as though as part of a gentle dance, extending her body and exposing her long neck. His voice changed into a dominant, threatening snarl.

"You have betrayed us Kayla. We gave you a better life but you chose to humiliate us, spurn us and reject that life. So be it. Now, I will take your life back…for good."

Balthoor sank his teeth deep into her neck; Kayla screamed but offered no resistance. The colour drained from her face, her skin becoming even paler than before. Her head fell gently onto his shoulder and her eyes closed against the night. Balthoor, finally satisfied, raised his head and smiled. He began to laugh. A slow, quiet menacing laugh that emanated evil from its very root.

Slowly, he lifted Kayla into his arms, leaped high and effortlessly into the air, landing on a glass-less window ledge near the roof of the warehouse. He stood precariously on the edge looking out into the night.

"And now, my beautiful Kayla, you will witness the splendour of the Earth's sunrise on this, your final day. Just as your beloved Raphael did, all those years ago."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The bleeding from the open wound in Ianto's neck had already slowed to gentle ooze. But his body was beginning to cool; his face now clammy and pale and covered in sweat and blood. Gwen helped Owen to lie him down on the bed in the Medi-Bay as gently as they could, but it roused him instantly from unconsciousness into fits of screaming pain.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Gwen fretted as she tried to calm him. "I'm so sorry!" She activated the large theatre-light above the bed. "You're going to be fine Ianto, I promise. Owen?" She looked to Owen for reassurance.

"Where are we?" Ianto gasped. "Kayla! Where is she?"

Gwen stroked his forehead as Owen frantically tried to get the observation machines and drugs prepared as quickly as he could.

"It's OK Ianto, Owen's getting you some painkillers now alright?"

"Yeah and a little help wouldn't go a miss Florence Nightingale!" Owen snapped throwing her a handful of cables. "Plug this in over there and stick these on his chest and wrists."

"Where's Kayla?" Ianto screamed, desperately tried to sit himself up.

Gwen rushed over and put his legs back on the couch. "No, no, no sweetheart you've got to stay there, come on, come on, you've been hurt. Owen, can't you give him something?"

"Oh I know what I want to give him!"

Gwen glared at him. "Not now Owen! Look at him!"

Owen pulled open a silver drawer, grabbed a syringe and a vial of clear liquid and drew it up carefully. Flicking the air bubbles and ejecting a little of the liquid into the air, he walked over to Ianto.

"Any preferences?!" He smiled, but his face fell when he saw the full extent of Ianto's injuries in the stark surgical lighting. "I'll just do it here then."

Owen looked down, and after rapidly surveying Ianto's torn and bloodied clothing, found an appropriately placed gash in the leg of his trousers and administered the analgesia into the top of his thigh.

"Would you mind undressing the patient please nurse?" he asked as he rushed over and started rummaging through a small cupboard, pulling out packets of bandages and sterile dressings.

Gwen's head shot up. "What?!"

"Get his shirt off!" he grinned. "I need to suture that wound!"

- T – T – T -

The warehouse and its surroundings had fallen deathly quiet. Jack and Toshiko had searched the immediate area but could find no sign of any vampiric activity, or of Kayla. The warehouse had remained locked since Kayla had shut them out. Jack had repeatedly tried to break open the huge metal door, but to no avail. Still this was good, he reasoned, if he couldn't get in, then no-one could've got out, Kayla couldn't have gone far. What was troubling him now was the fact that the night was fading fast and the sky had started to show signs of the approaching dawn.

Jack walked back over to the warehouse and pounded again against the smaller side door, hoping that it would offer less resistance. He kicked at it harder and harder. Finally, in more pure frustration than anything else, he took a running kick and, at last, it gave way, swinging open noisily in the silence.

"Kayla? _KAYLA?!"_ But the warehouse was empty, offering no reply other than the sound of his own voice, echoing in the emptiness. He scanned the interior, but saw nothing. He ran back outside and circled the building desperately. He ran into Toshiko on the returning circuit. She looked back at Jack and shook her head.

"Nothing."

"I hope she's found shelter," said Jack looking forlornly to the sky. "We're almost out of time."

Toshiko took a moment to catch her breath and look around her. She bent down to rub a patch of dried mud from her knee. As she did so, she became aware of a deep scarlet puddle in the mud.

"Hang on…" She walked over and dipped her finger into the congealed liquid. Toshiko nodded at Jack. "Blood" she confirmed. "But where's it come from? There's no trail … and it doesn't lead off any –"

Another drop of sticky scarlet fell. Toshiko winced as it landed on her face. She stared bemused at Jack as they followed the drop's route upwards – to the edge of the warehouse roof above them.

"We need to get up there … _fast!_"

The pair ran, looking for anything that would enable them to get up on to the roof. Suddenly, Toshiko had a brainwave and ran over to Gwen's car, parked across the yard. The keys were still in the ignition.

Jack turned. "_Toshiko!_" he yelled. "What are you – _Get back here!"_

Toshiko started up the engine, slammed it into gear and drove it over to the wall of the building, squealing to a halt under a ledge of drainpipes. Realising Tosh's plan, Jack clambered onto the roof of the vehicle, jumped up and grabbed hold of the piping. He scrambled up and lifting himself with every ounce of muscle he could muster, managed to drag himself up on to the edge of the warehouse roof.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four**

As he steadied himself on the corrugated metal roof, Jack saw Kayla lying outstretched and lifeless. A small rivulet of congealing blood ran towards him and dribbled slowly over the edging between his feet. Carefully he inched his way over to her, unsure whether the roof would withstand his weight, and if so, for how long. Gingerly he knelt down beside her apparently lifeless body and brushed a small piece of hair away from her face, her face now so pale that it almost matched the silver translucency of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have left you." He was surprised to hear a faint, rasping reply.

"Jack?" Kayla opened her eyes a fraction.

"_Ha! You're alive!_ Come on," he said urgently. "We need to get you down from here!"

However, as Jack tried to move her, Kayla let out a shrill, unearthly cry that chilled Jack to his very soul. Gently, he laid her back down on to the metal roof.

"What can I do?" he cried. "I can't leave you here! _What happened to you?_" he asked, frantically removing his coat and placing it over her body to shield her from the impending sunrise. He turned her onto her side, facing her towards him, and away from the light.

"Did you … get him?" she asked weakly as closed her eyes.

"No," said Jack sadly. "I'm sorry, but we will, I promise you."

"Be careful," she whispered. Kayla opened her eyes and tried to focus on Jack's face. She gasped for breath. A raging inferno burned within her lungs, each inhale adding fuel to the fire inside of her. For creatures not reliant on breath for life, this was new.

"What's he done to you?" Jack asked desperately.

"He drained my blood ... and left me to burn like Raphael … but … I won't. I won't die."

Jack looked at her questioningly.

"I was changing Jack … because of Ianto."

"Changing how?" he asked, looking up and desperately willing the sun to stay beyond the horizon.

"Back into who I was … I think … back into ... human. The love of a mortal. Ianto did that. He loved me." She began to cry weakly, the tears falling slowly down her face. "But I wasn't ready, and now I'm stuck … too vampire to withstand the sun, but too human to die from it. I'm burning inside! I am going to be dying for eternity. Help me Jack, please, you promised!"

"Ssh …" he whispered, stroking her head gently. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Ianto doesn't have to know. Just tell him … I lost."

"Come here," Jack said quietly as he put his arms behind her shoulders and slowly sat her up against him. He was painfully aware of the sky lightening around them. "Kayla, listen to me," he turned her face towards his. "We're gonna figure a way around this, OK? We can take you back to The Hub ... find a way to -"

"No," she interrupted. "Please, it's too late. I don't want this." Her body shivered slightly, even though the sweat was leaving a silky sheen over her pale, waxy skin.

"I know," he said pulling her closer. "I'm so sorry Kayla; I shouldn't have let it come to this."

Jack reached around and from his back trouser pocket extracted a small wooden stake. With tears in his eyes, he looked to the sky, already regretting what he was about to do.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five**

The Hub was virtually silent. Only the background droning of the internal mechanisms and the soft splashes from the water tower disturbed the stillness. Yet tension filled the air like static electricity.

Ianto sat motionlessly on the metal step, he knew he should still be in the Medi-Bay but he needed to be here when they returned. If they returned. He stared absently into the shallow water pool. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He couldn't feel. The yearning within him now so strong that it physically hurt. The ache in his chest consumed and overwhelmed him that it blocked out everything else. Even the throbbing in his neck had slowed to a dull ache. Ianto lifted his eyes briefly. Through a small grating in the ceiling, adjacent to the top of the water tower, Ianto could see the first palings of a blue sky. The night was over and the sun was coming up; bringing with it a new day. They should be back by now. He knew that his mind should be racing; not knowing whether Kayla had survived ... whether Jack had survived. But somewhere within the depths of his heart, he felt that he already knew.

Gwen sat with her feet on her desk and her head on her knees. She was tired and shaken by the night's events, but she knew that she couldn't even come close to understanding how Ianto must be feeling. It was bad enough to even think about what they would do if Jack didn't come home, but to lose the person you loved most in the whole world, the person you were convinced that you were going to spend the rest of your life with … she just couldn't imagine it. She turned her head towards Ianto, just sitting there, cold, alone and frightened, silently staring into an abyss of nothingness.

She looked over at Owen and could see that he was feeling the same way as her. Except he couldn't bring himself to even look at Ianto. He sat in silence, not even turning his computer back on since they returned from the warehouse. He reminded Gwen of a child; not knowing what to do or what to say. And for once in his life, Owen just sat, kept quiet and did nothing. He must have sensed Gwen looking at him for he looked up and offered her a feeble smile.

A shrill alarm broke the silence and echoed cruelly throughout The Hub. Ianto's heart lurched and his stomach knotted as the large, metal door activated and slid heavily to one side. Hesitantly, he lifted himself from the step and turned to see Jack standing in the doorway, looking at him. He was alone.

"No ..." Ianto stammered. He faltered backwards as Jack began walking slowly towards him, paying no attention to the others. "NO!"

_If only he could stop Jack from reaching him then maybe he could …_

_ "NO!" _he shouted. "_Don't you dare!" _Ianto's mind reeled."Where is she?_What have you done with her?_"

Jack continued slowly and painfully across the gangway towards him.

"No!" Ianto yelled, edging himself back towards the base of the tower. _"You said this wouldn't happen!"_ But he couldn't stop Jack from reaching him.

_"You promised you'd look after her!" _Ianto screamed._ "YOU PROMISED ME!"_ Ianto struck him out of anger, punching Jack squarely on the jaw. Then he hit him again, and again, out of pure frustration. Jack ignored it, taking Ianto as best he could into his arms.

_ "You promised me!"_ Ianto cried desperately.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered. "I'm so sorry." Tears welled in his own eyes as Ianto faltered in his arms. Slowly, Ianto's anger gave way to overwhelming grief; he stopped resisting Jack and instead, clung to him forlornly. Jack held him tightly, stroking his hair and rocking him gently as he sobbed heavily in his arms.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones stood alone on the roof of the Millennium Centre, watching the sun sinking slowly across Cardiff Bay. Ianto, looking sharp in his black suit with his red shirt, the one Kayla had liked so much, adjusted his sunglasses slightly. It had only been a few days since the fight and his emotional wounds were still raw. Still, at least today he was dressed and back at work. The only place he felt he could be right now. At home, he would either think or just sleep all day. At least here, he could be busy.

"They locked me up to stop me going with you; because they didn't think I could be trusted. What does that say about us Jack?"

"It says they care," he replied simply. He turned towards his friend. "Before she died, Kayla said that you had saved her. She said that she was changing … because of you, because of your love for her."

"Changing into what?" Ianto enquired despondently.

"She wasn't sure, possibly back to being human. But … it wasn't enough; she ran out of time. She died before she was complete. She was stuck … stuck between lives. Half vampire, half … her."

Ianto removed his sunglasses as the last of the day's sunlight sank below the horizon. He rubbed his eyes, still sore and inflamed from grief. He swallowed hard and stared silently out across the Bay.

"She did a good thing Ianto," Jack continued. "You should be proud of her. Kayla gave her life so that others might live. She died trying to protect the human race from the future ..." Jack grinned. "Sound familiar?!"

Jack patted him on the shoulder as he turned, leaving Ianto alone on the rooftop.

"Yes." Ianto said quietly to himself as he absent-mindedly loosened his tie and rubbed his neck, revealing only the faint remnant of the vampire's bite. "Yes it does."

****

**THE END**


End file.
